Ticonderoga
by Luckynlove
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy named T.K. who accidentally took a crash course into becoming a man. Along the way, he discovers a passion for writing with the help of his faithful Ticonderoga pencil. Based off of the 02 epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Of Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Last but DEFINITELY not least, T.K.'s story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The sand was hot under my feet as the ocean waves tried to cool them down. The sun's rays kissed me gently as my skin started to turn a golden brown. I couldn't say the same for Matt who was getting eaten alive! He should've listened to Mom when she told him to put on sunscreen. Now, he was as red as a lobster.

We were on a family vacation. Well, sort of. Mom took Matt and me to the beach that was farther than the one we usually go to. Our house was literally an hour and forty-five minutes away, but Mom counted it as a vacation. Matt and I saw it more as a stay-cation: a vacation without really leaving home. But as long as we're staying at a hotel, we're spending family time, and Mom's in charge, this is our _va_cation.

"Hey, T.K.!" Matt called as I was too busy staring out in the horizon. There wasn't much. Not a cloud in the sky. The sun didn't shimmer much on the water because it was too high. "Catch!"

I turned around only to get a piece of seaweed in my face! "Hey!" I said, peeling it off the slimy thing. "Yuck! What's the big idea?"

"Come on, T.K., we're on vacation!" He said in between laughs. "We're supposed to have fun on vacation!"

"Oh, is that so?" I asked, walking towards him. He was too busy laughing with his eyes sewn shut to notice me standing just inches away. Then as soon as he opened his eyes, I gave him a tap on his shoulder: the reddest part on him.

"Ow! Okay! You win!" He screamed as he fought his urges to nurse his wound. Now, it was my turn to laugh. "That's not funny!"

"Hey, we're supposed to have fun on vacation!"

Matt frowned, but then he turned his attention towards the sky. "Look out!" He shouted pointing over my head.

I, on the other hand, was too smart for him. Or so I thought. "I'm not going to fall for that!" Suddenly, I felt something hard hit the back of my head, knocking my hat right off and making me lunge forward. Is anything broken? Am I still alive? "Ow…" I rubbed the back of my neck as put my hat back on. "What was that?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A girl shouted (at least that's what I heard). I turned around and saw this incredibly gorgeous female standing there in a yellow one-piece bathing suit with a volley ball on her hip. She flipped her long blonde hair, smiling at me with her big blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." I told her with a goofy smile sprouting on my face. The instant infatuation of her beauty reminded me of Caroline in France. Small, but there.

"Some of my friends and I were playing a game of volleyball." She said, nodding towards the net with three other kids (two girls and one guy) hanging around and looking this way. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to play." She said sort of shyly. "You know, as an apology for your almost concussion."

I looked over at Matt with a pleading look on my face. Please, please, please! Matt, on the other hand, was not convinced. "Are you kidding me?" He asked me firmly. "The sun is eating my skin alive. You have fun on your own. Tell me about it later. I'm going to the hotel room." He slowly and awkwardly walked away from the scene. It's kind of interesting how his skin burned so easily. I swear we weren't out here long at all.

I turned back towards the beautiful young lady with the same awkward smile. "That's my big brother, Matt." I explained. "You know how fifteen-year-olds are."

She giggled. I'm so in there! "Yeah, my cousin's the same way." Then she held out her hand. "I'm Yoko."

I gladly accepted her hand. "My friends call me T.K."

"It's nice to meet you, T.K." We shook hands. Her grip was a bit firmer than I expected. Maybe she was nervous. "Would you like to play?"

"Sure!" Then I looked at the kids and counted them again. "But with me, you get an uneven number of players."

"Oh, it's okay." She said. "We'll work something out." Yoko took me by the hand and guided me to the net. "Hey, guys, this is T.K.!" She said. "T.K., this is Kimiko, Kiyoko, and Yuudai."

"Hi!" Kiyoko greeted. It just hit me that she and Kimiko were twins. They both were kind of on the short side (like Davis's height) with weirdly styled hair –Kimiko had two small pigtails right above her ears and Kiyoko had the same stubby pigtails with an extra stubby ponytail on top of her head – and blue and pink bikinis.

Yuudai, on the other hand, wasn't so ecstatic to see me. He rolled his eyes. "Yoko, why do you always have to bring new players? We already have an even number."

"He can take my place." Kimiko said. "I'm exhausted."

"But we haven't even played a full game!" Kiyoko said.

"I don't care. I'm starting to sweat." Kimiko sat on her blue beach towel that matched with her bikini. She was shaded by an old, green umbrella.

"I don't get her sometimes." Kiyoko rolled her eyes. I guessed that, like peanut butter and jelly, they were two different sides of the same sandwich.

"Well, let's play." Yoko said, tossing the ball to Yuudai.

He caught it with force, as if he could pop it with his sharp fingers. I had no idea who this guy was, but he seemed very angry at my presence. He gave a smile with his hands firmly touching the ball. "My serve." He said as everyone started to spread out.

"You'll be on my team." Yoko said.

"Great!" I said as I took my position. But that's as far into the game as I could get when Mom called.

"Hey, T.K.! It's time to go, sweetie." She yelled.

I just stood there, blushing tomato red. _Not in front of the girl, Mom_. I thought.

"Mommy says it's time to go." Yuudai said in a very sarcastic manner, stifling a laugh. The twins giggled in response.

"Sorry guys." I said with a huge and weird apologetic smile that was full of embarrassment. "We're on a family vacation, and Mom likes to emphasize the family."

"It's okay." Yoko said. "I understand. If you're going to be on the beach again, we could finish our game."

"That would be awesome." I said with an actual genuine smile. "I'll see you around!" I waved goodbye to her and all of her friends then scurried off.

At the time, Mom was packing up her and Matt's things. She threw a towel into the basket without folding it followed by her sunglasses, left over bags of chips, and unopened soda cans. "Who were all of those kids?" She asked.

"This girl hit me with a volleyball and she offered to play with her friends." I said as I helped her put away some things in the picnic basket. I snuck a pack of cookies into my pocket. "That's all."

"Oh, well…" She trailed off, grabbing the last of her things. "I'm heading to the store to get some aloe cream for your brother. Do you want to come?"

I looked at Yoko and her friends and back to my mom. There's no way she would let me stay on the beach by myself. Plus, going to the store would be a lot more exciting than sitting in the hotel room, listening to Matt complain about his burnt skin. "Sure." I said.

()()

On the way back from the grocery store, I didn't expect to come back with a book. Let me rephrase that. On my summer vacation, after all of the school and homework was done, I didn't expect to get a book. I know it's weird but it wasn't my idea. As we were headed towards the checkout line, Mom saw the book section. She dragged me with her as she began to look at various titles.

"I should definitely get back into reading again." She said. "You know, I used to read all the time." I nodded, vaguely remembering. She would get so attached to a book that she would barely pay attention to us unless we were crying. And not just any crying either. We'd have to be either "bleeding, sick, or dying." Those were the requirements to being an emergency.

"I remember how you'd get too." I said.

She smiled, looking into another book. "Right. I could probably get into that habit again, but I bet I could read this book and still make some family time."

I nodded. Come to think about it, it has been a while since I've willingly read anything without a grade behind it. As I started looking at books more my taste, I saw one that caught my eye. "Hearing Me." What an abnormal title. I wonder what it means.

"You shouldn't go without a good book." Mom said. "Go ahead and throw it in the basket."

But I didn't. Well, at least not right away. I took a while to study and examine the cover art to kind of predict what the book was about. But so far I was confused. On the cover was a guy, possibly a teenager by the clothes. He was facing the back and the focus was more on the music player in his left back pocket. It was interesting.

But as the hours went by, I never really opened it. I mean, how could I? I was too busy thinking about Yoko. She was the first one in a long time to show interest in me. I think it was obvious how focused I was on that brief memory with her when Matt saw me looking out the window at the beach.

"Dude, the beach isn't going anywhere." He said, strumming his bass.

It was getting dark and people were clearing the beach. Finally, I spotted Yoko who was alone with Yuudai. They were packing up the volleyball equipment and rolled out a few towels. Before my mind started to wonder and jump to conclusions, Kimiko and Kiyoko came back with their rolled out beach towels. They all just lied there, watching the waves and the moon come up. I wished I was with them.

"What are you looking at?" Matt asked, standing next to me. He squinted his eyes, scanning the dunes of the beach. "Oh, I see." He said with a small chuckle. "T.K. likes a girl!"

"Matt, come on!" I said as I started to blush. "Don't make a big deal about it."

"I won't." He lied. I could tell by the way he smiled and the huge silence that came after it. This was also followed by "Little T.K.'s growing up!"

"Matt, please!" I begged.

"Okay, I'm done." He said, plopping onto his bed. "Do you think you'll ever talk to her again?"

I smiled. "I probably will. She said that we'll finish up our game the next time we're on the beach."

Matt shrugged. "There's always tomorrow."

"You're right. Hopefully Mom won't ruin it like she did today." I joked. "Right when we were getting ready to play, Mom called me in like a little kid."

He chuckled. "How embarrassing!"

"I know. Hopefully, they would forget about it when I see them tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully." Matt picked up his bass again and started strumming it again. It wasn't plugged in so I kept on hearing annoying little pluck sounds coming from the instrument.

Hopefully. Hopeful. That's how I feel right about now. I'll see Yoko again and everything will be amazing!

I sat down at the desk and took out my journal. It was one of Mom's throwaways when she went through a notebook loving phase. Luckily, this journal didn't have a girly cover. It was just a solid light blue. Okay, so the color's a little girly, but who cares? I flipped to the next available page and took out a pencil that was probably Matt's or someone else's that was just sitting on the table. "Ticonderoga:" it said, "the best pencil in the world."

_I'll be the judge of that,_ I thought and began to write.

_Hopeful. It's in my blood, it's in the air, it's my crest. It will lead me anywhere I need to go._

And it was the best pencil ever. It was smooth and dark. The eraser was the best part. Nice and soft and didn't leave a smudge. Ticonderoga pencils are the best in the world! So I continued using it by drawing the word hopeful at the bottom of the page, sketching in shadows and dark outlines and accompanying it with a few sophisticated patterns and a bird in the corner. It wasn't bad actually, but it wasn't hang-in-a-hallway good either.

My trait was so good to me. I had the opportunity to write about it that night. Hope is alive and it's as free as the white bird. And it takes me where I need to go. It'll take me high into the open blue sky. By then, I was flying, moved even. I was hoping to have her hand in mine, grasping at her soft skin and staring into her eyes.

But then, the night caught up to me. I put my pencil into the spine of the journal and closed it. By this point, Matt was already asleep. And it was time for me to do the same.

()()

"Matt, make sure you put on sunscreen this time." Mom decided that she wanted to read with the ocean nearby. She randomly told us the thought when we were out for breakfast. I noticed something strange about it. It was something familiar like when we were little. Like, Mom was trying to hold on…

"I am." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts and doing what he was told in the privacy of the bathroom. I also wondered why he had to go in there. It's just sunscreen.

I, at the time, was sitting on the armchair in our room, waiting for the others to get ready. I was so anxious to go, sitting here was almost impossible. I sighed and looked outside again. We were mostly waiting on Mom, who was packing the whole hotel room with her. Just great. As I was rushing her in my mind, someone knocked on the door, making me jump almost fifty feet.

Seeing as Matt was too busy putting on sunscreen and Mom was too busy packing in her conjoined room, I decided to get the door. When I looked into the peephole, all I could see were two girls, one with short hair and the other with long. They looked sort of familiar, but I couldn't see past the wobbly features. Once I opened the door, the answer was obvious: Sora and Mimi.

"Hi, T.K.!" Mimi greeted, lifting up her sunglasses.

"Hi, Mimi." I greeted. "Hi, Sora."

"Hey, where's Matt?" Sora asked. "I wanted to surprise him."

I stepped back to let them in and pointed to the bathroom. Once they were inside, I knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Matt, are you done yet? I need to go!" I forced myself not to laugh behind gritted teeth.

"Give me a minute." He said. Mimi and I moved out of the way so that Sora would be the only person he saw when he opened the door. Once he did in his large T-shirt and baggy swim trunks, his face began to glow. "Sora!"

"Hi, Matt!" They both kissed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you." She explained. "Mimi's here too."

Matt looked over as Mimi waved. "So are we going to the beach or what?" She asked. I was so surprised by her and Sora's presence that I didn't noticed the pink bikini top and matching cover up bottom. She was obviously ready to have some beach fun!

"We just have to wait for Mom." I told them.

"T.K., Matt, who's there?" Mom asked.

"It's just Sora and Mimi." Matt told her.

"Oh, great! Are they coming to the beach too?"

"Yes, we are!" Mimi cheered like the cheerleader she was all those years back.

"Fantastic! Let me make a few more sandwiches and I'll be ready."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down at the armchair. _One step forward towards Yoko then two steps back._ I thought as I looked outside the window. After looking out for about three minutes, I finally found her and her friends at the exact same spot they played volleyball before.

"What are you looking at?" Mimi asked, standing next to me. I didn't even hear her coming so the sound of her voice startled me.

"I was just…" I decided to reconsider telling her. The last thing I needed was for her to make fun of me like Matt! "I was just looking at the beach. You could see it through the window." I really should have considered a better lie seeing as all you can see is beach.

Mimi looked at me then at the beach and back at me. Then she looked back at the beach and exclaimed "You're checking out a girl!"

"No, I'm not!" I blushed. "And if I was, how would you know?"

"I see you looking right at her." Mimi looked out again and squinted her eyes. "Wow! She's pretty! Long blonde hair and everything!" How does she even see that? Yoko is a dot from here! Maybe I need glasses.

Her voice was loud enough to catch Matt and Sora's attention, but not enough to catch Mom. Thank goodness. "Are you still checking out that chick?" Matt asked. "If you like her, go for it."

"What chick?" Sora asked.

"Some girl we met at the beach." He answered. "She hit him on the back of the head with a volleyball and now they kind of like each other."

"Matt, please!" I exclaimed, feeling my face get flushed.

I knew me begging wasn't going to stop him when he shot me a very mischievous smile. It was a smile of pleasure and lies. There's no telling what he would do next. I especially couldn't tell when he got up from his sitting position and maneuvered around Sora. Then he called to Mom "We'll meet you on the beach, Mom! We're going to get a good spot!"

"Good idea!" She called back. "Meet you there!"

As soon as she said that, Matt turned around with that same smile. "There. Now, let's go meet that mystery girl."

I didn't know whether to thank him or to yell at him, so I kind of did both. "Thanks, Matt! You're a big help!"

"I know!" He yelled back. "Let's go!" Matt held Sora's hand and left the room with her followed by Mimi and me.

()()

It was a lovely afternoon on the beach. Everything was so quiet and calm. I could barely hear the water. The sun blazed down as everything was nice and warm save for the little tuffs of air the sea breathed to us. Grains of sand sifted between my toes, warming them. What a beautiful sight. It felt good to just take that in for a minute. A life is wonderful just by existing, you know.

"It's about time you showed up." I turned around as soon as I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Yoko in a different swimsuit than yesterday. It was a pink and orange striped halter top with a black bikini bottom. It was a two-piece suit but it covered her like a one-piece. "Ready for our game?"

"Sure!" I followed her to the net that was set up in the same spot as yesterday. And, again like yesterday, Yuudai was there to watch me like a hawk.

"Well, if it isn't Momma's Boy." He said, getting up from his sitting position. He was also wearing a different pair of swim trunks – purple with a blue lightning bolt on the sides instead of blue with green stripes on the sides – and his shoulder length black hair was tied into a small low ponytail. "Does your mom know you're playing with the big kids?"

As he said this from the other side of the net, he had his fingers laced into the holes. He looked like a prisoner waiting to bust out like in the movies. Sure he looked tough, but I kept smiling. "Of course! It was her idea to come to the beach." I answered.

"Oh great! T.K.'s here!" Kiyoko cheered, running up to me with a can of soda in hand. She and Kimiko also had different swimsuits on – orange and yellow respectively – and their hair was down (except for Kiyoko who had an additional tiny, stubby ponytail on the very top of her head). "Are you going to play another game with us?"

"Yep!"

"Great!" Kiyoko tossed the can to Kimiko who was sitting on her beach towel. "Let's go!"

Yoko nodded. "Okay, so the teams are going to be the same as yesterday. T.K. and me versus Yuudai and Kiyoko. Got it?"

"Got it!" Kiyoko cheered. She reminded me of an overexcited Mimi. Well, Mimi's bubbly side. Her twin would be Mimi's uncooperative, spoiled side. She hasn't really spoken to me. It's almost a wonder how they're twins!

"Got it." Yuudai took the ball from the ground. "I hope you're ready, Momma's Boy, because my serves are like fireballs!"

"His name's T.K." Yoko told him. Haven't I been through this before?

"Whatever. Serve's up!" He said before serving the ball with the hardest hit I've ever heard.

The ball came fast. So fast that I didn't get enough time to process that the ball was coming towards me. So fast that I didn't get a chance to dodge. So fast it caused a lot of pain. So fast it knocked me over. Sure, I could've gotten angry, but it was okay. Everything was okay. I heard that smiling at your opponents will tear them up inside until they smile back.

"Yuudai!" Yoko scolded. "Why do you have to be such a pain? You could've killed him!"

"Is he okay?" Kimiko asked. "Do I have to play for him?" She really didn't want to play, telling by the tone in her voice.

"Kimiko, this is serious!" Yoko yelled as I propped myself up with my elbows.

"Yoko, I'm okay." I told her. No teeth or blood came out, but there was a lump forming on my forehead. "It was just a mistake, right?"

As surprising as it was, Yuudai was the one person I saw as soon as I looked up. He had a very stern face as he held out a hand. I was confused at first, but once I accepted it, he smiled. "You're pretty tough, Momma's Boy." I guess smiling worked.

"Thanks, Yuudai." I said once I was on both feet. "Let's continue with our game. I believe it's our serve."

"What are you talking about, Momma's Boy?" Yuudai asked. "You only serve when you get a point."

"He did." Kiyoko spoke up with a little voice. "When Yuudai's fast ball hit T.K., the ball went over the net and landed on our side."

"Just great." Yuudai kicked the sand and returned to his post. "Let's just get back to the game."

One game later, the sun was starting to set and Yoko and I won ten to nine. "That was a good game." She said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Yuudai mumbled.

"Oh, don't be that way." Yoko laughed, poking his stomach. Then to me, she asked "So how long are you on vacation?"

"For the rest of the week." I said.

"That's cool." She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Yoko, no." Yuudai said firmly as if it was illegal.

"It'll be fun. It'll be just a night hanging out. Surely, your mom doesn't have any family stuff planned." She raised an eyebrow.

I looked over at Mom who was packing things up. A night with Yoko... I can't pass that up! "I'll try to convince her."

She clapped her hands as Yuudai sighed in exasperation. "Shut up!" Yoko spat at him.

"No."

Yoko frowned before rummaging in her beach bag. She took out a pen. "Give me your hand." I did and she started writing. "Here's my number and my address."

"Okay." I smiled.

"But don't worry about finding me. I'll come to your room." She handed me the pen. "Which room is it?"

I wrote down 505. Can I count this as holding her hand?

"Try calling around eight. If you get permission, we'll meet a half hour later."

I nodded as Mom called "T.K.! Time to go, honey bear!"

I blushed like mad and gasped like an asteroid fell on her before I said to my new friends "You know how moms are. I'll see you later." I waved and left.

Mom finished packing up everything, wrapped an arm around me and gave me a squeeze. "How was your beach time?"

"It was fun." I said.

She looked at me for a second. "Honey, your face is red. Did you put on sunscreen?"

I looked at my friends who were looking back and laughing. "Well, it's just..."

"Oh, did I embarrass you in front of your new friends?"

"Oh, no!" I said. "It's very cool to be called honey bear in front of a cute girl."

"Where did you get that sarcasm from?" She looked at Yoko who waved back. "She is cute. Wait. There are three of them. Which one are you talking about? Anyway, grab the cooler and let's go."

I looked back at Yoko one more time as I did what I was told. She was looking back at me with just her eyes instead of her whole face. It was mysterious. I wonder what she was thinking. I just have to leave tonight. But how?

* * *

Trivia: I started writing this story around this time last year because I was excited for summer break to start!

Now, it's time to review! Tell me what you think so far. I haven't worked harder on any other story, so please tell me what you think! There's a lot more foreshadowing and other literary techniques which WASN'T easy! (well at least not yet) So please give me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What did you think? Review!

* * *

Chapter 2

I stared out the window for the millionth time. It was seven-thirty and I still didn't ask Mom. What was the point? "She'll just say no." I uttered out loud. Why is Mom so overprotective all of a sudden? Is something wrong with her? Is something wrong with the whole family?

"That's why you won't ask her?" Matt asked.

"What?" I looked over at him. At the time he was rolling his neck clockwise. "What are you doing?"

"Rolling my neck. What does it look like?" He continued. I could hear the little pops in between.

I shrugged it off and continued. "Yoko asked me to hang out with her."

"Good." Matt started stretching his arms.

"Not good. Mom won't let me. I just know it."

Matt stopped and just looked at me. "Then don't tell her. She's in a whole other room. She won't notice." I was about to object but he threw in "I'll tell her you went to get ice or towels or something."

"Thanks." I smiled. And just like that, I was free.

"But one more thing. You better have your key. I mean it."

"Alright."

"I mean it. I don't want to have to wake up to you banging on the door because you can't get in."

"I promise."

"And I need you to come back."

"I will."

"I can't explain how you wind up dead or missing after getting ice."

"Got it."

"And I will need you to come back with ice."

"Sure thing."

"And if Mom finds out, you're doing my punishment."

I was going to object, but I'll do that later. "Whatever. Anything else?"

He nodded. "Have fun and ask her to be your girlfriend already."

I nodded. "Okay!"

"Another thing..."

I sighed with a smile. My brother is crazy.

"You would need money in case you guys go out to eat or whatever. I'll give you forty bucks but you'll have to bring me back something and the remaining cash."

"Wow. Thanks, Matt. You're not the one to lend cash."

"Don't remind me." He said, going back to his bass.

I stood there watching him for a minute in admiration and then confusion. "Why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

He stopped strumming and took a pause before looking at me. "I thought we were brothers. And…" he went back to strumming "…that's what brothers are for."

My lips slowly moved to a smile. "I'm going to guess that's your way of saying that you love me!"

Matt didn't refuse, argue, or look up for that matter. "Just remember the rules." He said. Then… "I might not get the chance again. Well, you might not. I mean, you only live once."

I blinked and sat down on my bed next to his. "What?" He didn't say anything. He just kept strumming. I forgot that one of the reasons for this trip was because of Matt. Lately, he's been acting kind of strange with the chaos of that music video of his. I guess Mom wants to keep him close to us before his next concert and a stay-cation was the best way to do it.

"Right." I said to end the conversation, picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

As soon as I finished confirming the plans, I gave a huge exhale of relief, deflating myself like a balloon. Now the plan is set. There is no going back. I took out my new favorite pencil and wrote down in my journal.

_Best summer ever! I'm about to go out with a girl! Would this count as my first date? Should I bring flowers? Her other friends would be there, so maybe I shouldn't. I can't wait to go home and tell this to Kari. Just think about it: I met her at the beach after she nearly killed me with a volleyball. Perfect!_

()()

My heart skipped a beat when someone knocked on the door at about eight thirty. It was Yoko. I just know it. But Matt looked at the peep hole anyway. "Who is it?" He asked. I knew he was teasing me.

"Just open the door!" I hissed.

But he didn't. He just walked away and let me do it. "Do you have the key?" I showed it to him. "Do you have the cash?" I took it out of my pocket. "Open your mouth."

"Wha...?" Before I could finish the word, Matt sprayed some kind of minty breath spray in my mouth, making me choke. "What was that?" I asked in between coughs.

"You don't want to go to a girl with bad breath. Now, stop choking and go out there."

With a few seconds and deep breaths, I was ready to go. I slowly opened the door to Yoko, Kimiko, Kiyoko, and Yuudai. "Hi." Yoko greeted. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Let's go."

"Where should we go?" Kiyoko asked as we started walking.

"Let's show T.K. all of the cool places around here." Yoko said.

"Like where?"

"Everywhere!" Kimiko fumed. "She just said that."

"Look. I just wanted to make sure. You don't have to be so crabby!" Kiyoko yelled back.

"Quit fighting unless you're going to put your bikinis back on and do it in the mud." Yuudai said. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Where should we go first?" Yoko asked, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"The mall!" Kiyoko and Kimiko cheered.

"The pier." Yuudai suggested.

Yoko looked at me. "Which seems better to you?"

I looked at the twins who had big smiles and their hands clasped in a pleading manner while Yuudai gave me the threatening look. They both looked convincing so I stuck with the golden rule of etiquette. "Ladies first."

Yoko smiled with a raised eyebrow towards Yuudai. It looked like a what-did-I-tell-you expression. He just rolled his eyes. "I like the way he thinks." She said. Kimiko and Kiyoko smiled at each other in the same suspicious way. I was just standing their confused as the elevator doors opened. I wonder if I'm going to get initiated or something.

When we got inside, Kiyoko headed straight for one corner as Kimiko headed for the other. Yoko just looked at them as Yuudai pressed the button to go to the lobby. He was a bit taller than me so he had to flex a few ab muscles to get to it. As the doors closed and we started going down, no one really said anything. It was pretty quiet save for the humming of the elevator. "Gosh, I hate elevators." Kiyoko squeaked. She was grabbing onto the rails with a heavy grip.

The very second the doors opened again, Kiyoko squeezed herself right out. "She's been afraid of elevators since she got stuck in one for an hour." Yoko explained.

While we were in the lobby, a huge group of teenagers came in being rowdy while holding stuffed animals. They also had their faces painted with butterflies, dolphins, lions, and dragons. "See!" Yuudai said. "I told you we should have gone to the pier."

"Why?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah. What's the big deal with the pier?" Kiyoko asked.

"There's a huge festival going on there." He said. "You know, with rides and food and stuff."

"Why didn't you say something?" Kiyoko scolded. "Let's go there instead!"

We all looked at Kimiko who had her arms crossed and pouted just like Mimi would. She had the final decision. "Fine. We'll just go to the mall another time." She said.

"Great!" Kiyoko cheered. "Let's hurry up!"

Boy was it dark outside. I could barely see my hands in front of my face and the stars didn't really help. But they were beautiful. They were sprinkled on the sky in such a carefree manner. You don't get stars like these everywhere. The sky went nicely with the rocks we were walking on along the beach. The ocean waves crashed against them every so often. It was very scenic. Well, what I can see of it was anyway. Yuudai was showing us this short cut.

"Are you sure we won't die?" Kimiko asked. "I can barely see and these rocks are pretty wobbly." She had a point. Even though these rocks were flat enough to kind of walk on, there was a chance we would fall off. That's when I remembered one of Matt's rules to make it back to the hotel alive.

"I'm sure." He said. "Just balance yourself."

Once we were off, the lights from the festival started to become visible. It was amazing how far from the hotel we were. "I see it!" Kiyoko cheered.

"Good! My feet are starting to hurt. Flip flops weren't made for rock climbing, you know." Kimiko complained.

"Shut up, will you?" Kiyoko spat.

"Make me!" Kimiko snapped back. The two lunged at each other and just started fighting! They were clawing at each other and pulling hair and calling each other plenty of colorful words.

"Kiyoko, Kimiko, stop it!" Yoko commanded, stepping in between them. Cautiously of course. "The festival is right over there. Can you guys last a few feet without killing each other?"

The girls huffed and straightened up their clothes. "Fine." They said.

And we were off again.

By the time we got there, fingers were pointing at all of the things we could do. People were screaming and yelling on the rollercoasters and eating cotton candy. It was such a huge party! If only I knew what we were celebrating. There were even clowns dancing around and making balloon animals and whatnot. One clown came towards us being overly excited, causing Yoko to scream and bury her face into my chest. In response, I wrapped my arms around her until the clown got the picture and left.

"He's gone now." I told her, letting go. I practically had to yell over the loud people and music.

"Are you sure?" She saw for herself. "Sorry. I hate clowns."

Before I could comfort her by telling her Matt is the same way, Yuudai jumped in front and said "Let's go get our tickets." That's right. We aren't even inside yet!

"Remember yesterday's bet." She told him. "Losers have to pay."

"What?" Kiyoko asked. "I can't hear you!"

"Cough up the dough!" Yuudai demanded.

"Oh." She started digging into her little purse as Yuudai dug in his pockets. "Oh, damn. I think I left my wallet at the house."

"No, you didn't. I have it." Kimiko handed it over. "I knew you would try to forget it on purpose so I brought it."

Kiyoko snatched it with the darkest of scowls and behind gritted teeth she said "Thank you."

Yoko held my hand. "Because you're the guest, you don't have to pay."

"No no!" Yuudai protested as he handed the ticket guy the money. "We're just paying for the tickets which cover the rides and games. Food and other stuff come from your pocket."

I shrugged. "I don't mind." I really preferred it that way. If I was just given money from someone who isn't family, I would feel guilty all night.

"Come on." Yoko pulled me into the rest to the crowd with her.

It was one of the best nights of my life! There were so many rides we rode on, so many games we played. I even won Yoko a pink unicorn and a brown monkey. She named the monkey T-monk and the unicorn Kay. Put them together and you get T.K. How symbolic! Oh, yeah! You won't believe what I got Matt. It was a T-shirt with his band on it. His band, The Teenage Wolves, is really popular here! I mean, some of his songs kept playing on the loud speakers. My friends (except for Yuudai) were in total shock when I told them. That's my brother!

After we left the festival, we escaped to the area underneath the pier. The place where the waves would hit. The moon wasn't out as much so the high tide wasn't so high. Now we got to enjoy the night beauty without the clowns, the light, and the loudness.

"That was so much fun." Yoko said.

"Yeah." I said. "You guys are a lot of fun."

"You are too." We looked into each other's blue eyes. She was smiling a warm smile. Her teeth are so white.

Suddenly, Kiyoko called "Yoko, can you come over here for a second?"

"Yeah, we need to talk to you." Kimiko said.

Yoko looked at them and back at me. "I'll be back."

As she left, I sat down on the sand and buried my hands in it. I just loved the way it felt between my fingers. "T.K." Yuudai called. I looked up at him standing by one of the huge poles. "Come here."

Hesitantly, I got up. It was dark and he was in the faded shadows. Who knows what can happen to me? But I walked into the direction anyway, dusting off my hands. "Yeah?"

"Do you like Yoko?"

He asked this question so straight up. I didn't even have any kind of warning. I didn't even have time to come up with a lie or a cute little confession. How would he know anyway? Then again, Matt and Mimi knew immediately. "Is it that obvious?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, rolling his eyes and leaning on the pole. A wave of the ocean washed over our flip flops. It was so cold and full of questions. Just like my mind at the moment. There wasn't any info to warm it.

So I asked "Do you?"

He looked at me then just exploded with laughter. "You think I like Yoko?"

"Well, you're so protective of her. I just thought that's why you don't like me. You remind me of a friend back home." Another wave hit us.

"Yoko is my cousin. I protect her because a lot of the guys she comes across aren't too nice." He looked back at Yoko who was dancing in front of the other girls. It was beautiful how light she was on her feet and how graceful her arms moved. Was this choreographed? The moonlight bounced off her face so I can see her wonderful movements. He looked back at me. His cold stare took my attention from her. Yuudai must be the fifteen-year-old cousin she was talking about when we met. "You know, you're not too bad."

"I'm not?" He shook his head. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said. "Yoko deserves a good guy. A guy who doesn't cheat. You're not a cheater are you?"

Embarrassed, I said "I don't think so. I never had a girlfriend."

"Never?" He asked somewhat excited. I shook my head, waiting for the laughter. "So you're a newb?" I started blushing and rubbing the back of my neck. "Don't sweat it. That's cool." Just like the wave that hit our feet.

"No it's not. I'm twelve going on thirteen and I never had a girlfriend."

"Twelve?" He asked very surprised. "Holy crap, you're a baby!" I blushed again. "Well, Yoko is fourteen going on fifteen and she only had three cheating guys." He paused, pressing his lips to a thin line. "But there could be more… If Yoko likes you as much as you like her, I want you to be good to her."

"If it happens." I confirmed. "No need to worry!"

His dark eyes were still locked on mine which scared my smile away. He was serious. And by the way he looked at me, he was trying his best to trust me. He was trying to look inside me and dig out any possible reason to call everything off. Just one reason to ban me from ever seeing his cousin. But the intensity of his stare faded as a smile came up. He didn't find anything. I smiled back as the girls came back looking very excited about something.

Yoko grabbed my hand and said to Yuudai "What did you tell him?"

"The truth." He said firmly.

Yoko scoffed and took me back to the spot we were in earlier. We sat on the sand that was hard at first, but softened once I made myself comfortable. "I heard they were about to pop fireworks."

"How awesome!" Yuudai and the twins sat next to us.

"So what do you think of the place so far?" She asked, leaning a little closer.

"I like it." I said. Fireworks started exploding in the sky. The stars were covered by sparks of red and purple and gold. All of these different colors so vivid, so alive. It was gorgeous. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah." She leaned on my shoulder. While I was gazing at the beautiful sparks in the sky, my head rested nicely on her head. And we were comfortable. It was like we've known each other for a long time. Like she was as good of a friend as Kari is to me. Without moving, I looked over at Yoko who was just staring in delight. Her beautiful blue eyes were just glowing. Then, she looked at me with those eyes. Slowly and carefully, we removed ourselves from our comfortable positions and moved closer. And closer. We were breathing the same breath as the booming of the fireworks was almost in sync with my heart. Then our lips touched. We puckered our lips and began our first kiss.

* * *

Trivia: I took a hiatus writing this story so it was hard to remember Yoko's name. Sometimes, I called her Yuko.

A/N: Time to review! Tell me what you think! So far, I'm not getting much feedback. Just tell me what you like, what you don't, comments. Anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: The blue screen of death kills me. -_-

* * *

Chapter 3

It was twelve midnight and I was booking it! I just knew that any minute something might come up and blow everything. As soon as we reached my hotel room, we stopped running to catch our breaths. "See you later, T.K." Yoko said before we kissed.

"Okay. Bye guys." Yuudai looked at me and gave me a nod goodbye and I did the same before opening the door. Matt was asleep with a plate of food next to him along with an empty to-go box. The TV was on, playing some random movie. I quietly stepped inside and carefully closed the door but he woke up anyway. He's a pretty light sleeper.

He coughed before saying "How'd it go?" He was still very tired.

"Fine." My voice cracked. Thank you so much puberty.

"More than fine." He concluded, sitting up and wiping crumbs off of his face. "I can tell you had a great time. Did you get ice?"

I nodded, showing him the dripping bag. I didn't have the little container so I found a plastic bag to put it in. "It was a great night. What did you do?"

He gestured to the barely eaten lo mein and unopened bag of potato chips and the movie he was watching. "This." He was watching a very old classic. Very old and in black and white.

"Is it good?" I asked.

He looked at his lo mein and then the movie. "No."

"Are you talking about the food or the movie?"

"Both. I can make better lo mein than this. Though, I prefer ramen." He pushed the plate away as he sat up.

"Did Mom suspect anything?" I asked, giving him the T-shirt.

He studied it for a minute. "You got me this?" He asked as if I gave him something repulsive.

"I thought you'd like it. You're on it. Is something wrong?"

"They captured me at a weird angle. And my hair is a little off." Then he threw it to the ground and said "Thank you though." Well, I thought it looked awesome. A lot of people did, seeing as I got the last one in his size.

"So, did Mom suspect anything?" I asked again.

"No, she fell asleep pretty early. Oh, and we went to dinner and your plate is in the mini fridge."

I sighed and sat down on my bed. At the time, I was too tired to change so I just stripped down to my undershirt and boxers. "You went to dinner and Mom didn't suspect anything?" He shook his head. "She really believed I was getting ice the whole time?"

"T.K., I'm not that dumb. You were here sleeping. Now, it's almost twelve thirty. Go to sleep." He put the to-go box and the plate up somewhere and headed towards the bathroom.

But I didn't go to sleep just yet. I took out my Ticonderoga and began to write in my journal.

_How can I compare thee to a summer's day? It's a rather difficult question because you are a summer's day! Your golden hair is the color of the sand and waves like the ocean. Your skin, kissed by the sun. Your eyes deep and blue like the open sky. Not a cloud to be seen. Your freckles looked sun baked and scatters under your eyes. Just a few. And your lips are as red as a cherry and as sweet as the sundae it's on top of. And as the summer goes on, I will not stop thinking of you. It's a curse I believe._

I turned off my lamp and slowly (very very slowly) drifted to sleep. Next thing I knew, I was dreaming. I was dreaming of Yoko.

()()

"Hey, T.K., it's time to get up."

Just five more minutes, I thought.

"T.K."

Hit the snooze button.

"T.K.!"

I finally opened my eyes to Matt buttoning up his shirt. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock. You slept through breakfast so I had to bring it up." He said pretty fast and alert. "Guess where we're going today."

"Home?" Back to my nice soft bed by the window where the warmth touched me so nicely.

"No, Dude. We're going to the beach again after we hit the mall."

"What's at the mall?"

"Whatever the heck Mom wants."

I shrugged. Makes sense to me. The only problem was that the mall didn't really interest me. "I guess I'm bringing my book."

"To the mall?" I nodded. "Whatever. Just hurry up and eat so we can go."

I sighed, finally getting out of bed. "I'm up." I said putting on my clothes for the day. But before eating, I took a shower and made myself presentable.

The whole time I was eating breakfast on the little desk, I was reading the book "Hearing Me". Let's just say it caught my attention. I was reading and reading forever into this book. What kind of pulled me in was some of these realistic situations this guy gets in. He's not the cool guy, not the absolute nerd-bomber. He was a guy like me. A real guy with real problems. His parents were divorced. His brother didn't live with him. He had problems talking to others about how he really felt inside and getting people to start hearing him. Even when he thought everything was okay, he has a story to tell. It was looking into a literary mirror that went just a bit deeper into my soul. I saw so many things.

"T.K., it's time to go." Mom said.

I was such a good deal into chapter one that I just couldn't stop here. I brought the book with me, reading it on the elevator, nearly falling down escalators, sitting on many benches by many boutiques. And I didn't stop there. I sat on the sandy beach with the warm waves hitting my feet with a small amount of force and my nose glued to the book.

I flipped another page as the sand shifted next to me. "Hi, T.K." I heard Yoko say before she kissed me on the cheek. She said something else, but I was too busy reading about the guy, Lance, getting kicked off of the football team. I totally wasn't listening. "What's wrong?"

"What?" I asked, still trying to read. "I'm sorry. This is just a great book."

"I was telling you how much fun I had last night." She sat down next to me. "How about you?"

"Of course! I had a great time." Honestly, I can only recall the kiss and the fireworks with the first thought. It was special to me.

"Great." She said. I continued reading while the silence took its toll. I turned the page when she asked "So are you up for volleyball?"

"Sorry. Not today."

There was a long pause before she shrugged. "Okay."

And that was that. I kept reading until the sun began to set and the sky got darker. Finally, I gave up. I couldn't see anymore. When I closed the book after six or seven hours (or more, I haven't looked at a watch) after having it open and realized how hungry I am. Then, I looked around and Yoko and Yuudai weren't there and neither were Kimiko or Kiyoko. Mom was packing up and Matt left Sora standing here, looking at the water.

"You're back." She said with a smile. "You were out for a while."

I nodded. "Did a lot happen while I was out?" I chuckled, feeling pain on the side of my head.

"Some guy with long hair hit you in the head with a volleyball." She told me. "We're all surprised you didn't feel that."

"Well, I do now." I massaged the pained area. "Wow, that hurts!" If this keeps up, I'm going to have a concussion by the end of the vacation!

"Come on. We're about to go eat dinner." She helped me up. "Your friend, Yoko, is pretty."

"Yeah." We started our walk back to the hotel.

"Matt told me you had a date."

I blushed. Matt talks too much. "It wasn't a date." I said. "Her other friends were there."

There was silence. She almost tripped on a clump of sand before she asked "Did you guys ever kiss or is she that friendly?"

I gave a smirk. "A gentleman never kisses and tells." And that was that.

()()

"Look alive, T.K.!" Mom waved. "Now, stand closer to your brother."

I yawned before stepping in.

"I said to look alive. And smile!" She leaned closer into the camera. Then, she studied it for a minute before setting the timer. Mom rushed over here and squeezed next to us. "Smile!"

I gave a drunken smile. I was so tired. The last two nights were spent reading and now we were at our last night of our vacation. Standing here, trying to look alive when I felt like death felt impossible. That's what happens when you read for seventy-two hours straight. But it was worth it. "Hearing Me" was the best book I've ever read. Ever. Earlier today, I bought two other books from the same author, Gerald De Son. I haven't started reading just yet.

As soon as we were done with pictures, we went back to the hotel where I took a much needed nap. Much needed. It was so nice. I was dreaming but I couldn't recall what of. But I knew I was happy. Especially when I was hit with sudden warmth. Something brushed against my cheeks. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. I opened my eyes and there was Yoko standing there with a huge smile.

"Remember me?" She said.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Oh, hi, Yoko." I smiled back.

"Come on. Let's hang out. You're mom said it was okay."

I nodded. "Okay." I got out of bed and followed her.

"Have fun, you two." Matt said. "Don't stay out too late. And you better have your key."

"I got it." I showed it to him and put it in my pocket.

She took me by the hand and led me to the pier. Past the pier. Passed some trees and to a bridge. "Where…?" I asked in a small whisper, but Yoko interrupted with a…

"Shh…" and kept going. It was so empty. Like no one ever came here. Our feet can be heard clunk clunking against the wood all the way down to the end. We then ended up in a stone tunnel. Everything looked so ancient with some unidentified slime running down the bricks. When we came out of the other end, we were in an open concrete field with other tunnels and pathways in all directions. "This is Sarushima Fortress." Yoko said.

I couldn't say anything back. I was enjoying the ancient beauty. She continued to guide me through another tunnel. Our flip flops slapped the tiles as it echoed throughout the place. After that, we were outside. The sides were gated with a log fence. One log on the top, one log on the bottom, and a log to connect them every three feet. They sat there and blocked us from the rest of the habitat. So many trees and so much dirt. I looked around as the trees climbed over us and shielded us from the sun. The crickets and birds were chirping so loudly. It was like a nature walk at the park.

But as the walk went on, the plant life got closer to us, creeping their way through the wood, stretching towards us. Then, we were passed them.

And it was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

We were back out in the small open field. The log fence came around and closed off into a round dead end. The grass was soft and the sun was shining. And out in the horizon are the calm waters of the ocean. The lovely summer breeze floated by us. It was nice.

"I don't take many people up here." Yoko said as she headed towards a small opening in the fence. I followed her as she headed down a small flight of stone steps and onto a small private beachy area. Yoko sat down on the soft sand. "I heard you were leaving tomorrow." She told me.

I sat beside her. "I am." I told her. "As soon as we wake up."

"Then I'll never see you again." Her head sunk as her golden wavy locks tumbling over her shoulders and blocking my view of her face.

"No. I wouldn't say that."

She looked at me and flipped her hair behind her. "But I won't get to see you as often."

I rested a hand on her shoulder. "I have a friend, Ken, who lives a great deal away from where I live and he has a good and healthy relationship with his boyfriend, my friend, Davis."

She looked at me. "He sees him every day?"

"Yep!"

"Wow." She looked down at the water. "Where do you live?"

"Odaiba. You know, back in Tokyo." I said. "It takes a little while, though."

She shook her head. "But I thought they had a beach."

I shrugged with a smile. "It was Mom's idea."

She smiled a little kitty smile. "Mom has a good taste in vacation spots."

"Really?"

"If you didn't come here, you wouldn't have met me." She slid closer to me as I watched the waves tumbling and whooshing toward us. "I think you're the best thing that's happened to me all summer."

"Really?" I looked up and saw her blushing. She nodded as she hung her head low. "You too."

"That day we kissed," she looked out into the ocean with me, "it was...amazing."

"It was."

"I mean, I can't describe..." She sighed. "You know what, I'm just going to put things out there. I really like you." She looked at me dead in the eyes. "I do."

I just kept staring into hers.

"I do."

It was how she said "I do" that made me believe her. It was full of commitment and power. Even if she was embarrassed to say it, she wasn't too scared to put it out there. She wasn't too afraid to open up to me whether or not I accepted it. Her giving me a piece of her shows me that she's going to be who she is no matter what people think. She refuses to change who she is for a guy. Even those guys she's dated in the past can't break her down.

"I like you too..." I finally said.

"There's a 'but'...?"

"No." I sighed. "I just really really like you." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head while looking down at the ocean at our feet. "I do." Obviously, I wasn't as strong. I didn't know exactly where this moment was leading, but I knew it'll work out in the end. It always does.

"T.K..." I looked up and she met me with a full on kiss. It started off innocent until...tongues were involved. Then arms. And body movement. I'm pretty sure I lost a flip flop in the ocean, but I didn't care. I was just so...happy. Finally, I had someone to call my girlfriend. I think that's how it goes. Right? Right.

And that was my afternoon. When we finally stopped kissing, we were lying down against the sand. Yoko was resting on my chest and one of my flip flops were washed up on a rock (I hope). My clothes were still on and my innocence was still mine, but I was closer to her now than ever and there's no going back. She sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want you to go."

"Me either." I said. "But I miss my friends back home. But don't worry. I'll come back."

She looked up at me. "You think so?"

I nodded. "If Ken can do it, so can I."

"Really?" I nodded. "So this isn't really goodbye."

"It never was." I kissed the top of her head. It felt so right! "And maybe you can come to my area and meet my friends."

She nodded. "Maybe."

I looked up at the sky. There were only a few clouds in the sky. One was actually shaped like Patamon. Oh, how I miss Patamon. I looked at Yoko who was looking back at me. We smiled at each other before getting up.

"You don't have a girlfriend back home, do you?"

"No." I answered. "Why?"

"Guys can be such cheaters." She stood up.

"Well, not me." I stood up beside her. "I've never had a real girlfriend."

"But you had a girlfriend?'

"Well I have a few friends that are girls." I said. "That's what I meant."

"So you seriously never had a girlfriend?"

I gave her a grin. "Don't laugh, but I never had one before. I mean, I have had my first kiss but that was with my best friend who's like a sister."

She smiled. "Oh." Then, she asked "Can I be your girlfriend?"

I gulped. "Well, sure!" My voice cracked. I could feel myself blushing.

"Cool." She kissed me again. "But..."

"But...?"

She looked around. "I don't know if Yuudai would want me to date you. He still has it out for you."

"That's not what he said." I clenched my fists, thinking about it. The waves hitting our feet, the darkness of the night, him telling me to be good to her. I will. I swear.

"What did he say?"

"He wants the best for you."

She gazed at me with wide eyes. "Did he really tell you that?"

I nodded. "He said I wasn't a bad guy and he trusts me not to cheat on you."

"That Yuudai..." She sighed with a smile. "I never knew he cared so much."

"Yeah, he does."

Yoko cocked her head to the side. "Can you take me with you to Odaiba?"

Baffled, I said "Would you be able to find your way back?"

She nodded. "I can take a two-hour bus ride."

()()

On my way back from a family stay-cation, I never thought I would have a girlfriend. Let me rephrase that. On my way back from a family stay-cation that severely emphasized family, I didn't expect to bring home my first girlfriend.

* * *

Trivia: I based Yuudai off of a Ben 10 character

A/N: Please review! I would hate to beg, but I've worked really hard on this particular story and I'm not getting much. Tell me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What are your thoughts?

* * *

Chapter 4

"Before we go into my room, let me explain." I told Yoko, taking out my digivice. "I am not an ordinary kid. I'm one of the DigiDestined, protectors of the Digital World. I would like you to meet my Digimon." I opened the door and opened my laptop. After opening the Digital Gate, Patamon leaped right out.

"T.K.!" He cheered, hugging me. "Boy, have I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Buddy!" I said with a giggle. Yoko stepped in to get a closer look. "Patamon, this is my girlfriend, Yoko. We met at the beach."

Patamon looked at her then smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Yoko! I'm Patamon."

"Wow." She said. "He's so cute!"

"Thanks!" Patamon giggled. "You are too!"

Yoko smiled and grabbed my hand. "Show me Odaiba before I have to go. Please?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, closing my laptop. "Where should we go first?"

"Everywhere!" Patamon and Yoko exclaimed.

"Okay." I said. "I have no idea how we'll see everything at once, but let's try the TV station." With Patamon on my shoulder and Yoko's hand in mine, we were off to see the wonderful tourist attraction that is Odaiba.

()()

"Hi, Mr. Ishida. I'm a huge fan of your TV station." Yoko said, shaking hands with Dad.

"And apparently, you're a big fan of my son." Dad joked, making me blush in embarrassment. Again. "It's nice to meet you, Yoko."

"The pleasure is all mine. I can't believe you run this whole station."

He chuckled. "Me either. But it puts bread on the table."

As weird and maybe ironic as it may seem, we came here last. There were so many cool things on the way here that we couldn't pass right away. Patamon had so much fun hanging out with Yoko. And I did too! But as soon as she looked at her watch, the fun was over. "Darn. I have to go to the bus station."

"Oh?" Dad asked. "You're not in walking distance?"

She shook her head. "I live in Sarushima."

"Wow." He said. "That's a while from now."

She nodded.

"I should walk her to the station." I said. "I'll see you later, Dad."

"Bye." Dad waved and immediately went back to work.

Yoko smiled at me. "Your dad is so much like your brother but bigger."

"Yeah." I held her hand as we began our walk.

"How come you don't live together again?"

"My parents separated when I was really little. I don't remember why."

She nodded. "My parents did too. Now I live with my mom and aunt...and Yuudai."

I chuckled with her. "That must be fun."

She nodded. "Well, it isn't boring."

"So Yoko, do you have any Digimon?" Patamon asked.

"No." She answered. "But I wish I do. I mean, it'll be cool to have a digital monster."

"You think?" I asked, automatically earning a very angry face from Patamon.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He puffed.

"I was just wondering!" I said, giving him a smile. "I mean, I was destined to have you. And since I was only eight, I thought it was cool. I never really imagined the option of having a Digimon or not. Call me crazy but I don't think a lot of people would want a monster in their house."

Yoko giggled. "But I would. It's cool." She gave my hand an extra squeeze when we reached the station.

"When's the next time we hang out?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know." She said. "Why don't you come to my place next? We can keep switching."

"Sounds good." We lightly kissed. Then that turned into a real kiss.

"Bye." She said once we pulled away.

"Bye." Slowly, we walked away with our fingers still hooked until they fell limp. Finally, she was out of my grasp. Free, she went back home to Sarushima.

()()

"Dreaming" by Gerald De Son. Chapter 1: The Quiz

I picked up the book and started reading almost immediately after dinner. So far, it was okay. Nothing really happened yet but I was hooked. De Son did it again. His writing style was just so fascinating. Every character always has a huge role even if they had small parts. It was inspiring in a way.

This book was so exciting, so epic, so heroic! Even if it was shorter than the first book, I still loved it. I found myself biting my nails toward the climatic middle. There were dragons and angels everywhere! And then it was over. Like a movie, it was over and I wanted to applaud but I took out my Ticonderoga again.

"What's that?" Patamon asked.

"It's the best pencil in the world, Patamon!" I said, showing it to him. "The Ticonderoga!"

"Oh." He just said. "Well, what makes it so great?"

I smiled. "It writes better than the other pencils and it has the best eraser. Just feel how soft it is!" Patamon touched it gently.

"It's easy on the paws!" He smiled. "I always wondered why you kept that behind your ear."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't even realize it was up there this whole time. That would explain how I always knew where it was. "I guess that's write!" I laughed. Patamon laughed too but I don't think he got the joke.

I began writing in my journal about my experience with this book; reading it, enjoying it, understanding it. And my experience with Yoko. But eventually, I ran out of things to write so I stopped and put the pencil back behind my ear habitually.

"You sure can write with that thing!" Patamon said. "T.K., you've been up for hours scribbling in that notebook!"

I looked at the clock and back at Patamon who was already in bed. I guess it was my turn. "Yeah, it just comes naturally."

"I wonder if T.K.'s short for Ticonderoga." He giggled at the thought. He knew my real name already.

"That would make an interesting story to tell!" I giggle too and turned off the lights. And went to sleep.

_"What do you want to be when you grow up, T.K.?" The teacher asked me politely like she did the other kids._

_I just looked at her for a while. All the other kids wanted to be astronauts and fire fighters and singers (you can not forget those singers!) but I didn't. "I don't know." My mom is a reporter and my dad is the head of a TV station. What more is there?_

_The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well, everyone has a dream."_

_I sighed, fighting back tears. "I don't know what I want to do."_

_She rested a gentle hand on my back. "You're only eight years old, T.K. It's okay to not know what you want to do." She said. "I was almost out of high school before I found my calling."_

_"Really?" I asked, lightening up._

_She nodded. "And there are plenty of grown ups out there still trying to find their calling. Things like this take time. But you're such a creative person. I bet you'll find your calling in no time."_

_I smiled. "Okay!"_

()()

"T.K.! Hi!" Davis called. His voice shook me to the core. I was still a little tired but that woke me right up. "It's been so long!"

"A week is long?" I asked him with a smile. We were taking a DigiDestined day at the park. Everyone was invited. I would have brought Yoko but she didn't answer her phone.

Davis sat down next to me leaning on the tree oh so cool like. "In kid years, that's like forever."

Ken sat down next to him. "For Davis, a weekend is like a memory wiping device. He never remembers what happened during the week."

"That's not totally true." He said. "I do recall what happened on Friday."

Ken rolled his eyes. "So where are the others?"

"Yolei was here earlier." I said, rubbing my eyes. I stifled a yawn as Kari and Cody came along with Gatomon and Armadillomon.

"Hi!" They greeted.

"It's nice to see you again, Davis." Kari said. "I thought you'd never get out of the hospital."

I almost forgot how sick he was before I left. No one really knows what happened exactly, but it happened. Davis, apparently, doesn't mind talking about it. "Yeah, I met this cool girl there!" He smiled brightly thinking about her.

I looked over at Ken to see how he would take it. He was the jealous type after all. But he wasn't mad. He was smiling. How confusing! What was more confusing was when Yolei got here. She sat down next to Ken and kissed him on the cheek. "I had to run to my parents' shop to get the candy you liked." She explained.

"Thank you, Yolei." Ken said.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Me too." Cody said. "I thought Ken and Davis were together."

Davis looked at Ken and back at us. "Were."

I shrugged the awkward moment off before Kari asked me "How was your vacation?"

I smiled. "Nice and relaxing." I told her. Even if I did lose sleep in the process. "I made a few friends."

"That's nice." She said.

Davis looked at his watch. "I have to go." He said. "Sandra gets off in a few minutes and I promised to hang out with her. See ya!" And like a flash, he was gone with DemiVeemon in his arms.

"Well, what should we do?" Cody asked, sitting next to me.

I shrugged again. "Davis usually comes up with the ideas."

Kari sighed and finally sat down. "Well, maybe we can talk about any summer plans." She said. "Anyone have any?"

No one said anything.

"Well, I guess I'll go home and practice Kendo." Cody got up.

"And I'll go work at the store." Yolei said.

"Me too." Ken and Yolei got up.

"I guess it's you and me." Kari said.

I nodded. I bet they planned this out. "So, how is your vacation so far?"

She shrugged. "Pretty normal. So tell me more about your vacation."

I shrugged. "Well, on the first day, I got hit with a volleyball at the beach by this pretty girl, Yoko. Then she invited me to play with her cousin and her two other friends. They're all nice but Yuudai, her cousin, doesn't really like me all to much."

"Is it because you like Yoko, and he doesn't want to see her get hurt?"

I nodded. "You hit the nail on the head." I said. "She's had a history with cheating guys."

Kari leaned back and looked out at the scenery. I did the same. Patamon fell asleep in my lap as Gatomon curled up into a ball.

"Remember when we were defeating MaloMiyotismon and we were discussing our dreams?" I asked. She nodded. "What made you want to become a kindergarten teacher?"

She thought for a second. "Well..." She thought some more. "I like little kids. They're so gentle and vulnerable at that age because some are going to school for the first time. I want them to feel safe when they take their step closer to the real world."

"That's really nice, Kari." I told her before the silence set in followed by the rustling of trees in the gentle breeze. It was a good day for summer vacation. "When did you decide that that's going to be what you're going to do for the rest of your life?"

"For a long time now." She thought a bit. "Since I was in elementary school. Our class got to read books to the kindergarteners on Fridays. The kids were so happy to hear me read to them. They even said I did a better job than the other kids in my class. I just... I guess you can say that it's one of my greatest memories."

I turned to look at her but she was lost in the delightful memory. "Since elementary school, huh? That's something."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that... I never found my calling. I don't know what I want to do in life." I sighed. "Even when I was younger, I couldn't tell the teacher what I wanted to be when I grow up. Everyone else said the same doctor, police officer, astronaut, firefighter, singer. I was left with a huge question mark on my forehead."

"You'll find it. I think it might be coming to you sooner than you think."

"You think?" She nodded. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She swallowed and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Well, it's about what happened on the last day of school."

"Yeah? What about it?"

She blushed. "When we had our first kiss. I just wanted to know if you ever felt anything. Like, do you look at me differently since I opened up like that."

"No." I said. "Why would I?"

"It was just that it was a little bold for me."

"Kari, we both decided it, remember?"

She shook her head. "It was my idea."

"Kari, it's okay." I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Really, it is. I liked it."

She smiled. "So I wasn't too pushy?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Why do you ask?"

She blushed all over again. "It's just that, someday, I would want a boyfriend who doesn't think I'm too pushy."

"You? Pushy?" I let out a laugh. "Not really."

"Are you sure about that?" She giggled as she lightly pushed me over.

"Okay, if you're pushy, then I'm pushy too!" I pushed her back. It went on back and forth like that. Us pushing each other and swaying a bit. Suddenly, Patamon popped his head up like bread from a toaster.

"Someone's coming." He said. Then he looked up. "I mean, someone's here."

I looked up and saw Yoko. "Hiya." She said, twinkling her fingers.

Kari looked at Yoko and immediately stopped giggling. "Hi!" She greeted. "I'm Kari. You must be T.K.'s friend."

She nodded. "I'm Yoko. You must be the friend he always mentions."

Kari smiled at me. "Do you always mention me?"

I nodded. "This is the best friend I was telling you about. You know, the one that's like my sister."

"Oh." Kari said, getting up and taking Gatomon. "I'm sorry. I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Yoko."

"You too, Kari." She waved.

"See you later, Kari." I waved. Then I looked at Yoko who just smiled at me.

"Was that really your best friend?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Of course." I said.

"Because she seemed pretty angry when you said that."

"What? No way."

She nodded. "I think she wanted something else."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to make me stop talking to her, are you?"

She shook her head. "No. I trust you." I sighed in relief. She's not that type of girl. That's awesome. "I just want to know why you haven't told her about us."

I shrugged. "I guess it just slipped my mind."

She just stared at me for a while. It was the kind Mom did when she doesn't believe me. Yoko doesn't believe me. "Okay." That's all she said and dropped the whole thing. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving."

"What?" I gasped. "You are? Where? Off of the beach?" She nodded. "But your whole lifestyle is based off the beach. Where are you moving to? Will I see you again?"

"That's the best part. I got accepted to a high school in Odaiba and I'll be moving here in the fall." She showed me her acceptance letter to prove it.

"Yoko, that's great!" I hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." She released. "You know, getting into this school wasn't exactly a cake walk. Your standards are much higher then the school by home. I was just happy I passed my entrance exam."

"Well, it's great that you did. Now we can go to school together!"

"And you get to introduce me to your friends." She giggled.

"Yes, I do." I said and laughed back. But honestly, I didn't know how Kari would react if I told her that I have a girlfriend. She'd probably get jealous.

* * *

Trivia: This takes place during the summer, but I wrote this chapter during the winter in a cold auditorium on my phone.

A/N: Now, time to review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Typing this on my phone, waiting for the professor to show.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Riding Along" by Gerald De Son. Chapter 1

Oh, how the heroic tales never cease! Valiant battles of the world complemented the forceful internal conflict of the King's death. What will happen next?

The End

I closed the book and just stared at it for a while. It was over. Another masterpiece has been experienced. And, of course, I wrote about it. Gerald De Son is a genius!

"T.K., are you ready yet? You'll be late to school." Patamon told me.

"Patamon!" I called. "I found it!"

My Digimon poked his head into my room. He was probably eating in the kitchen. "What did you find?"

"My calling! My childhood boy dream!" I told him.

"What's that? You did?" He flew in and rested on my lap. His plump body got comfortable. "But you're supposed to have your childhood boy dream when you're a boy. You're a man now."

"Patamon, I'm only sixteen."

"But if you were Jewish, you'd be a man."

I laughed. "I guess you can say that!"

"So, what is it?" He asked eagerly. "Don't keep me in suspense!"

I took my Ticonderoga from behind my ear and examined it. "I want to be a writer. You know, like Gerald De Son." And with this tool, I'll make history.

"How cool." He said and hopped off as I slid the pencil back behind my ear. "Now let's go before you're late. Remember, you have those test to study for, projects to work on, and a club to sign up for."

I sighed as I put the book in my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. "Why does high school have to be so stressful?"

Patamon shrugged. "You signed up for it. Not me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, let's go. Hopefully, I'll actually see Kari today."

"When's the last time you've seen her?"

I sighed. "Too long. I haven't seen anyone much since the semester started. It's even a struggle to see Yoko everyday."

"You'll get through it. Graduation is only next year."

I sighed again. "Why did you have to bring that up? Now I'm nervous all over again."

Patamon giggled. "Sorry, T.K."

"T.K., hurry up!" Mom called. "Yoko is here!"

"I'm coming!" I called back.

()()

"We need to talk." Yoko finally said once we started walking.

"Okay. About what?"

"You've been distant lately. I want to know what the problem is."

I shook my head. "There's no problem."

"Then how come for the past three years you haven't told anyone we were dating? And you've always had your nose in a Gerald De Son book."

"His books are amazing. And I haven't had the time to meet with people. I mean, no one has spoken to anyone in a while. And when we do, there's never anything much to talk about."

"And what about me? You can talk about me."

I nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Yoko told me. "I ran into Kari the other day."

"Really? How was she?"

She shrugged. "Swamped with work."

I sighed. "That's how it is now. You know, this is why we never saw Tai and the rest of my older friends when they were in high school and we were in the Digital World."

"Now they're away in college and you really never get to see them."

I nodded. "And what about Yuudai? Have you seen him lately?"

Yoko didn't answer for a minute before shaking her head. "I just talked to him on the phone. He's doing fine."

Silence took over save for our feet lightly landing on the pavement and the fall breeze pulling the dead leaves along. The air was getting pretty chilly this time of year. I looked up at the blue sky, not a cloud was in sight. The sun was nicely perched above us glowing with warmth. A few kids ran by so happy and excited. It reminded me of me and my friends. Run and don't be late! Those were good times. Childhood.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I never thought of it. I like to live in the moment."

"Like a typical surfer?" I joked.

She smiled back. It reminded me of that first day we met on the beach. Such detail in her beauty. It was nice and golden like it was kissed by the sun. "Yes." She said. "I love the ocean waves." Wind blew and took the conversation with it. Yoko shivered and stumbled closer to me. "I hope it doesn't get too cold this year."

I nodded. "I know how you and Matt hate cold weather."

"He does, doesn't he?" She giggled.

We both remember last winter very well. Yoko came by for a visit and Matt was just scolding and going on about how the weather should never fall below seventy degrees. He was so angry that he had to put on long sleeved shirts and jackets. Plus there was that very annoying game of put on your jacket and taking it off when you go outside and come in. And because Matt traveled a lot, he played this game more than you know. And it also had to do with the time of day. Big jackets in the morning and night and smaller ones in the afternoons. It bugged him to death. Plus, he complained about how his skin would get too dry. Yes, he'd bicker about this all season. He just loathed the cold.

The school was pretty warm compared to outside. I kind of like the feeling of getting warmed up and thawed out, even if it didn't make that much of a difference. "Do you think I could have a Digimon?" Yoko asked as she took off her jacket.

I nodded. "Anyone can now."

She smiled a little cat smile. Her mischief smile. Or the smile that she gets when she wants something from me. Then again, it was the same. "Can I have one?'

"Well, yeah..."

"Take me to DigiWorld after school."

I smiled back. "You really want to go?"

"Yes! Take me!" She grabbed my hands and squeezed them to prove she was serious. "If you were able to survive at eight, I should be able to at eighteen. Please!"

"Okay. You're right. Plus you'll need a going away present when you graduate at the end of the year." She nodded. "Meet me after school."

Yoko squealed and jumped for joy. It was something totally expected from Mimi and completely unexpected from Yoko. Then she kissed me tenderly, but stopped so none of the teachers would see. "Thank you so much! This is going to be fun!"

()()

"Kari…" I called to her. I finally spotted her after so long! She was sitting outside during lunch, waiting for someone. So far, she hasn't changed a bit.

"Oh, hi, T.K." She waved. "How are you?"

"Great." I said. "I'm glad I found you before I headed to the library. I want to show you something." I rummaged around in my backpack for a particular piece of paper. "It's a short story I wrote. Can you read it and tell me if it's any good?"

"Certainly." She said with a smile as she took it. Kari read deeply as she bit her thumbnail. My heart was pounding, hoping that she liked it. She just has to. Her facial expression remained focused until it fell. It wasn't good. Then she smiled and gave a small laugh. That was a good sign. Then she gave an "aw!" When she finished, she looked back at me. "That was beautiful, T.K. What was your inspiration?"

I shrugged. "I just had this thought…" That was just it. I couldn't really get into details. The way my mind works is still a mystery to even me. "Do you really think that it's great? Because I've decided that I wanted to become a writer and…"

"You finally made up your mind?" She beamed in a snap of a finger. "That's great! I'm happy for you!" And by the way she smiled, I can tell she was seriously happy!

"You are? Really?" I asked anyway.

"Of course! I can't wait to buy one of your books. They'll be flying off the shelves if you keep this up." She handed the paper back to me.

I blushed, thinking about it. I'll be as popular as that lady who writes the wizard books! "But I still have a lot to learn." There are still great short stories and authors out there I can soak knowledge from. But just think of the possibilities! One day, I can be the author an aspiring writer looks up to.

She nodded. "That's what college is for."

How great was it to have her support when I didn't even have one hundred percent of mine. That's just how good of a friend she is to me. She's there to lift me when I fall. Showing her my absolute gratitude, I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." For the first time in my sixteen years of life, I found my path. I have a dream. I know what I want to be when I grow up.

()()

As soon as I took Yoko with Patamon and me to the Digital World, she was just filled with excitement and all around joy like she was in Santa's workshop. Like a child with all of the innocence packed in. It was nice to briefly come to that again. She took me by the hand and pointed to everything; the discoloured trees, the sparkling water, the hiding Digimon. And I saw back in time with my innocent eyes at all the beauty.

"This place is so cool!" She said, twirling about. "I should run away here."

I've lived here before. That wasn't the best idea. "Maybe you should stick to Earth!" I told her.

"Look at this!" Yoko said, picking something up off of the ground.

"Yoko..." I ran over to her to get a good look.

"What is it?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know." She said.

My eyes widen as a gasp escaped my lips. "It's a..." I said in almost a whisper. "It's a digivice."

Yoko held it to the sun and eyeballed it. "Like yours."

"Yes...exactly like mine." It was the same exact model and everything. The only thing missing was the scratches of age and wear-and-tear. But what does this mean? Is Yoko...?

"Wow! Finders keepers!" She shoved it in her pocket. "Here, Digimon! Here, little monster! We found your device! Where are you?"

I looked at Patamon who looked back at me. "Is trouble coming up?" He asked me.

"I don't think so." I shook my head as Yoko kept yelling and searching. "But the other kids at school have Digimon."

"But they don't have digivices. None of them do."

"Then how...?"

"Oh my! Look at you!" I turned around to see Yoko behind me with Tokomon. "You're so adorable!"

"Hi, I'm Tokomon." He said kind of shy. "It's nice to meet you."

"Tokomon, are you destined to be with Yoko?" Patamon asked.

Tokomon looked at her, studied her, scanned her every feature. "Blond hair...blue eyes... I think so. I can't really remember."

"You can't?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I think I was attacked or something because I can't remember much of anything."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you and your little device." Yoko picked the Digimon up in her arms. "I'm Yoko."

"Thank you for taking care of me, Yoko."

"It's no problem! We'll have a lot of fun." She hugged the Digimon tightly. It reminded me so much of...well me when I first came to the Digital World and met my Tokomon. The little childhood pleasure of meeting your new friend. "Let's go home."

()()

"T.K., I brought Chinese food!" Mom called when she got home.

"Fortune cookies!" Patamon cheered as he nearly busted the door down.

At the time, I was on my computer, just staring at the blank screen. I was in the writing mood again and I really wanted to put something on here, but I had no inspiration. That's when Patamon came back with a fortune cookie and dropped it on my lap. He always had trouble opening the little packet.

"You take the fortune and I'll get the cookie." He said.

"As always." I smiled as I opened it.

"What does it say?" Patamon asked as I gave him the cookie.

"Life is a play." I read. "It's not its length, but the performance that counts." I thought of it for a second. Then I reread it in my mind a few times. The gears in my head were going off again. I saw a guy who loves the theatre…and his father disapproves… Yes. And he can't say no to his dreams… I think I found my inspiration!

I vigorously started typing the thoughts that leapt from my mind. Various pictures and scenes painted on a canvas and translated by my dancing fingers. Art has been conceived by something as simple as a fortune from a cookie and is being born via this particular piece of technology.

And it hasn't stopped there. Everything inspired me. The bug on the sidewalk, the sign at the street corner, words themselves. Everything. I even submitted some stories onto the online community for inspiring writers like me. Most of my stories were fanfiction though. But that's what the website was all about.

"Look at this review!" I told Yoko one morning. "They really love my writing!"

"Me too." Yoko said.

We were in the computer lab while I checked my email. "Check this one out. They want me to keep writing."

"That's good." She took out her pencil and started twirling it in her fingers.

"What should I write next? Oh, I almost forgot that my book is due tomorrow. I wonder what Gerald De Son has come up with next. He'll probably have another twisted ending!"

"Yeah, about that..." Yoko stopped leaning in her chair and placed all four legs on the floor with a clank. "I thought we had plans tonight."

"We do?"

She positioned herself to face me more. "We were going to the movies."

"Who has time to go to the movies on a school night?" I asked, opening up a new email. So far, I only got one bad review. It may be odd but I really wanted more just to have something to improve on.

"We do." She said, leaning back again.

"Sorry, but I have a lot of homework tonight. Let's do it this weekend."

"Can't. I have to go back to Sarushima to visit my grandmother before she passes away."

"I'm sure she won't die." It's true. I saw her last weekend and she was perfectly fine. She was even up and cleaning. And why didn't she invite me? She always invites me.

"But you'll never know. The elderly can go at any moment."

I sighed. "Right. But just in case, can we go next week?"

"I have a huge test I have to study for next week. You promised to help remember?"

"Right. When's the test?"

"Friday. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

I scrolled down the website that showed me my grades and thinking about the date schedule. As usual, I got an 'A' in Literature. Meanwhile, something crashed next to me as I looked up my next assignment. "An epic. Awesome."

"Thanks for the help." Yoko said, standing up. "What are you looking at that is so important that you didn't notice that I practically got a concussion?"

"You did?" I looked down at the chair that she was sitting on was flipped over. "Sorry. I didn't see you fall."

"Whatever." She slung her bag over her shoulder. "I guess we'll figure out the date night another time." She sighed as she left. I wish I could help, but high school and girlfriends just don't mix well.

()()

"Sorry, I have an essay." The excuses kept coming up. "Sorry, I have to study." It was like a virus. "Sorry, I have to read this by tomorrow." It came out like word-vomit. "Sorry..." Eventually, Yoko stopped asking. She got angry, trying harder each time to forgive me. I felt a lot like Mom, leaving her at home bored while I work. But I'm trying my best. I'm doing all I can. She probably got tired of me telling her that too.

But it wasn't just me. "It's okay, I had to study anyways." She replied. "It's okay, I have practice that night." She had plans too. But for some reason, she was still fed up at the end.

"Why don't you just admit that you don't have time for a girlfriend?" She asked me loud enough for the students to turn and stare before entering the building. Her cheeks were red from the winter chill that just hit us.

I was shivering but I couldn't tell if it was because of the sudden cold weather or her scorn. I knew I had to say something. "Why would you say that?" I spat out what my mom said to me when I felt the same way. "Of course I have time for you." I pulled the door open for her.

"Oh really? When's the last time we spent alone time together without Gerald De Son?" And then the conversation separated from mine and Mom's to mine and Yoko's. It just became completely original. And I couldn't tell where anything was going.

I swallowed, looking down into my thawed out hands where another one of his books was held. "Tonight. I promise..."

"Forget it, T.K. Just forget it. I know when I'm not wanted."

"It's not that..."

"It's not that you don't want me, it's just that you don't have the time. Well, thanks for putting me after your damn fiction." And before I can make a comeback statement, she stormed off. And everything became real.

"Yoko..." She didn't answer any of my cries. She didn't even answer any of my phone calls. She didn't answer my emails. She just didn't answer. Maybe I am a bit obsessive about this liberal art. But there was another reason behind her behaving this way. There has to be. Whenever I wasn't reading or writing or doing homework, I was with her. I was always with her. She knows I tried. At least I hope. But maybe she wasn't always with me.

"Maybe she got tired of hearing about your books." Patamon suggested after school as I stripped myself of my winter gear. "Yoko isn't a reader like you and your mom, so books must bore her."

"You have a good point." I frowned, taking another look at the book cover. It had a picture of dark clouds and a single lightning bolt crashing down. My guess was that it depicted power and/or victory. Both of which I don't have. "What should I do? She won't answer my calls. It's been almost a week now."

Patamon shrugged. "Let's just go over to her house and apologize?"

"When have you gotten so smart?" I smiled.

He giggled. "Since puberty rotted your brain!"

"Rotted or enhanced, my friend?"

We both stared at each other. Given the current situation I'm in, the answer was pretty clear. "Rotted." We answered.

But my mind wasn't the only thing that was rotten. It was also my luck. I knocked on Yoko's door but Yuudai said "You just missed her." He leaned on the door frame, pushing back his long black hair. "You must've really screwed up, Ticonderoga. I've never seen her so pissed."

"Ticonderoga?" I asked in utter confusion. Sure, I was upset about the other stuff he said but that stood out like a sore thumb. How was it he knew about my pencil?

He nodded as he reached towards my face. I stood as still as a statue when he got closer to my ear and pulled out...my pencil. "Ticonderoga brand pencils. The best pencil on the planet. The one accessory you never leave the house without." He handed it back to me.

"Oh. That makes sense."

He nodded as a voice said "I forgot my keys. Let me go get them." It was Yoko. I'd know her voice anywhere. I turned around and saw her...holding hands with another guy. And it all became clear.

* * *

Trivia: The author Gerald de Son is a parody of Sarah Dessen: my favorite author. I was hooked on her books like T.K. is on his.

A/N: Okay. That wraps up chapter 5! Review and tell me how I'm doing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: I hope you review!

* * *

Chapter 6

"I found someone who's actually into me." She told me. I just stood there flabbergasted as she showed him off. The guy was muscular and dark looking, the mysterious type. They actually looked nice together. How sad. "His name is Perry."

"Hi, I'm Perry." He said.

"Yoko, why...?" I could barely finish. I didn't think I had to.

"I'm tired of competing with a book. I want you to be happy without me asking for your time." I knew she just made that up. "But it's okay. Now you have more time for your things and I have time to have fun before college ruins it. But I'll always remember you, T.K." She brushed passed me to enter the house with Perry in tow."

"That's it?" I asked. "That's how this story ends?" She turned back to me. Yuudai and Perry stepped back to watch the fireworks. Everyone knows there will some. "That's it?"

Yoko placed her hands on her hips. "What more do you want?"

"Normally a relationship ends before a new one begins. How long were you going to wait before you told me that it was over between us?" She didn't answer. "When we met, you had a hard time trusting me because you didn't want a guy to cheat on you. You wanted someone loyal. But then you turn around and do the same thing."

"I thought you got the picture when I stopped talking to you."

"You know, I did come over to apologize, but it seems you wouldn't accept it anyways."

Yoko crossed her arms. "How do I know you really were about to apologize? Guys say things and never have the attitude to back it up."

I sighed a heavy sigh. What's the point? "This will take us nowhere." I said. "I'll see you when I see you, Yoko."

()()

"Can you believe her?" I asked, storming into my brother's apartment. "She left me for a guy named Perry!"

Matt just looked at me from the couch. "Come in, T.K."

"Did you even hear what I said?" He shook his head. "Yoko left me for a guy named Perry!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Who's name is Perry anymore?"

"Matt, focus."

"Right."

"Anyway, what am I suppose to do?"

He shrugged. "Well, you should first ask yourself why she broke up with you. She did break up with you, right?"

"She did. Well, sort of." I sat down next to him. "She thinks I don't have time for her."

"T.K. found a new passion." Patamon smiled.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"I want to become a writer." I told him. Instead of being happy for me, he just stared.

"A writer...?"

"What's wrong with that?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that... That's a big job. You have to sit around all day and write books all day... And you do that all day." Well, that was repetitive.

"So?" I stood up.

"That doesn't sound like something you should do."

"Why not? Is it because I don't want to own a business, be a police officer, or a lawyer?" I could hear my loud voice bouncing off the walls. "Fiction and literature are my passion! They are who I am!"

"But would you get enough money doing it?" He asked, not even caring about how mad this made me.

"I would think my own brother will support me on this." I sighed and clenched my fists. Then I stormed out just as fast.

Sure what Matt said and what Yoko did hurt me, but it also helped that night. I wrote and wrote and I kept writing until everything was okay again. Thirty pages of story later, my hands were aching, my heart was racing, my throat was dry, I was sleep deprived, my pencil was a stub, but I was happy! I was really happy!

()()

"T.K., Yoko's on the phone." Mom called one morning. I woke up, finding myself collapsed next to the computer, wiping drool off of my face. What was Yoko doing calling so early on a Saturday morning? Mom knocked again. "T.K.?"

"Coming." I answered as I pulled myself together. I painfully made my way to the door.

"She said she wanted to apologize about something." Mom told me when she opened the door. "What could she have possibly done to make you come in so angry yesterday? Did you two have a fight?" Being a reporter, it was Mom's job to stick her nose into other's business.

"Yeah, it was…something." I took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"T.K., can we talk?" Yoko asked.

Was she really ready to forget the whole thing so easily? I was curious to see where this was all going. "Sure."

"Great. Can I meet you at the soccer field?"

"Okay."

"Okay!" She sounded excited before keeping her cool. "Well, see you there."

"Okay, bye." I hung up. Patamon flew next to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We're going to the soccer field."

()()

"Look, I know things were said. I know I hurt you and you hurt me. But we've been together for three years. Four years. That's three Christmases, three birthdays, three anniversaries. We can't just give up on that." Yoko told me.

The wind started kicking up as five kids were kicking around a soccer ball. I shifted a bit in my seat at the bleachers. "I know."

"And I am going to be responsible about this and apologize. I only wanted you to see me with Perry just so you can be jealous and regret what you did."

"What?" I looked dead at her. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did." Yoko smiled. "But it doesn't matter now…"

"What did I do to you?" I pressed.

"T.K., calm down." Patamon said in a low voice.

"T.K., I told you what you did. You sold me out. You set me aside for a dumb hobby."

I stood up. Every time someone insults my dreams, I have the urge to leave, but I stop myself just so I can defend myself. "It is not a dumb hobby. Creative Writing is an art. It's who I am."

"Right. Whatever…"

"No, it's not 'whatever'. Yoko this is serious. You don't take my interest seriously. That's not good for our relationship." Patamon stopped floating above and cautiously took a seat.

She nodded without looking at me. She looked everywhere else but my direction or Patamon's. "I'm sorry. But you never take my interest seriously either."

"I've been to every one of your games."

She shot up and poked her finger on my chest. "You do not. That is a lie and you know it." She said so firmly. "You have gone to only one game out of the whole season. You stopped coming to my practices."

I shook my head. She was right. "I guess it's true. Artists and Jocks aren't meant to be together. That's why you chose Perry, right?" She didn't say anything. "You moved on, didn't you?"

"I was stupid." She said. "He put thoughts into my head. He said it was okay. But you didn't deserve it." She stopped to catch her breath as tears began to fall. The fell so hard and in boatloads. "I don't know what it was exactly. I just missed you, I guess. And I missed me. Things got so complicated. There are so many things to know. I feel…" She plopped right back down. "I feel like a robot. And I don't want to do this anymore. And Perry made me feel a little bit of freedom, but it wasn't the kind I get from you. It wasn't the kind from our first summer. It wasn't the one from the last. And when I saw your face when you saw him, it destroyed me. I didn't want to see you that way and I wanted to just come out and say that I was joking."

By this point, Patamon was a crying mess. My poor friend was so sad. I was standing there pretty speechless. I kind of felt like a jerk for letting this whole thing happen. It wasn't a big deal. She made a mistake. But it's okay. We all do. "So this was all a joke?"

"No, T.K., that's not true." She stood back up and held my hand as if I were about to vanish. "I can't do it without you."

"What do you mean?"

"Anything. I can't do anything. I want to stay with you." She said. "Please, give me another chance." Yoko wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly. She fit so nicely under my chin.

I smiled and planted a warm kiss on her forehead. "Since you said please." I winked at Patamon who smiled back.

"I just want everything to be back the way it was. I want to go back to everyone being friends. I don't want it to end this way." She squeezed harder as tears kept falling on my shirt.

"What do you mean? We're in a relationship. We don't have to be just friends."

"No, I mean your friends and mine. I want us to go back to when everyone were friends with everyone. We haven't seen anyone in a while and I want it to go back to that. I don't want it to end this way."

Why does the truth hurt so much? Where were my friends when I needed them? "I promise it'll all work out. We're just in for a long story."

"Okay," she wiped her tears "I promise to support you more."

"Great. And we can go to the movies this Saturday."

She let go and gave me that famous golden smile I love so much. "But it is Saturday."

"Well, let's go now!"

"Yay!" Patamon cheered.

()()

Tokomon has been a good part of the family ever since then. And so have I. Over the past two months, I've been so in touch with Yoko's family. It was like her parents were mine. Every time I visited, I've felt so welcome, so secure. As if I was born into the family. Or at least adopted. Yuudai even stopped giving me that deep scowl he usually shoots me when I enter the room. Lately, things have been okay.

Now, Yoko was excited to show me something along with the rest of her family. "Okay everyone! Are you ready?" She asked.

"What is it?" Yuudai asked.

"Don't leave us in suspense." Patamon said.

"I have decided to audition for a recital!" She said. "Isn't that amazing? A real, professional dance recital!"

No one said anything. I just smiled. However, her mom was the first to speak. "Yoko, I don't know... What about college?"

"Mom, I can go to college if this doesn't work out. But this audition is a once in a lifetime thing. It's something I wanted to do for a long time now." She told her.

Her mom looked at her aunt who nodded. "Who knows? Maybe she'll be a famous dance star."

Yoko nodded. "I just ask for your support and blessing."

"You have mine." I told her.

"The Bearer of Hope speaks kind words." Mrs. Hiro said. "I will also give my blessing and support."

"Thanks, Mom."

"When is the audition?" Her Aunt Jane asked.

"It's tomorrow morning. I'll need a ride."

"I'll drive." Yuudai volunteered. "I have a test at the university in the morning. I'll drop you off before I go."

"Thanks!" She jumped for joy. "T.K., will you please come with me? I don't think I could do it alone and I don't think they'll let Tokomon come in."

I nodded. "Wouldn't miss it!"

()()

The ride that next morning was very quiet. Yuudai drove with such focus, not saying a word. He was really in zen mode, thinking about that test. Yoko and I sat in the back with her digivice between us. "What does it mean?" She whispered, trying not to break her cousin's concentration. "I can't get it to work like yours. I can't get into the Digital World."

"You can't?" I took a look at it. "I don't understand. Did it run out of battery?"

"Does it have a battery pack?" Yoko picked it up and looked for it. I did the same with mine but there wasn't one I could find. "Last night, I was pressing buttons to see if it would work. But nothing happened."

"How strange. Maybe my friend, Izzy, can help."

"Who's that? Did I see him?"

"We're here." Yuudai put the car in park and waited for us to get out.

"Thanks, Yuu." Yoko said as she got out.

"I'll come back when I'm finished with my test. If you're done earlier then call someone else." He told us before driving off.

Yoko sighed as we approached the huge building. She was nervous but it was hard to tell. She wasn't shaking, sweaty, or fidgeting. The only thing different was that she didn't say much if anything.

I opened the door for her and entered the building. It was an art building so there were plenty of paintings down the hall. The lobby was very spacious and every sound bounced off the walls and came right back. But the most distinct sound was from a violin playing very sweetly. Our feet quietly landed on the floor while a couple slapped their feet in a dance not too far from us. Another guy was looking at a sheet of paper and started singing as two girls were yelling back and forth from each other. My guess was that they were performing a scene. It was such an interesting place.

Yoko sat me down on one of the waiting chairs. "I'll be back." She said. "The audition room is down the hall and the directors behind those doors will make or break me. I can't wait!"

I gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "You'll do great. Break a leg. Or…uh…good luck!" In theatre, it's bad luck to say good luck so we say "break a leg". I wonder if that applies to dance. Or does "break a leg" mean bad luck because they use their legs…?

"Thank you." She kissed me again before leaving.

I watched with a huge smile on my face as she left. I know she'll make her family proud. As soon as she was out of my eyesight, I continued just sitting there, watching some of the dancers in action. One ballet dancer came out later. Her hair was slicked back into a strict bun as her feet moved in such a graceful manner. I started wondering what her origin was. I wonder how she got here, why she's here. Then I thought of a story about her. I watched as her feet were on tips and she was twirling. It was amazing.

But then, things started getting boring. So I took out my phone and started dialing. I didn't see a "no cellphone" policy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Matt." I greeted. "I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?"

"Oh, never better! I'm having a very hard time adjusting to the real world after years from being released from rehab, I'm reconsidering Mary-Jay, and one of my best friends have been arrested for drug possession. I'm the happiest person in the world!"

My eyes widened. The last thing I want is for him to be in rehab again. "You don't have to be sarcastic, Matt. Things will get better."

"Whatever. So what did you call for?"

"I'm just here at this art building with Yoko. She has an audition."

"Great." He sighed. "You two are getting pretty serious, aren't you?"

"Well..."

"How long have you been dating? Two years? Three?"

"Four." I blushed.

"And every time I call you, you're over at her house. Her mom must cook."

"She does." I sank a bit to get comfortable as someone sat next to me.

"Figures."

"I'm not dating her for her mom's cooking. I'm dating her because I really like Yoko."

"Dude, you really love her, don't you?" I didn't say anything. "I knew it!"

"Matt, I..." I couldn't say that I didn't love her. Then again, I couldn't confirm it.

"Are you going to marry her?" He asked in a mocking little kid tone. He'll never pass up an opportunity to mess with me like all the other brothers in the world. Since we couldn't live together as we grew up, he loves to make up for lost time.

"I don't know." I honestly answered. "Maybe."

"Really?" He asked seriously.

"Yes." Before the conversation could skyrocket like Matt would intend, I looked over my shoulder to the audition room. Yoko still hasn't made it out after fifteen minutes. I noticed that the violin music stopped when the person next to me stood up and left as someone else came and sat down.

"Hi." That person greeted.

I turned over to see Jun with the huge Motomiya smile. "Oh, wow!" Matt continued on the other line. "You can't marry. You're only sixteen."

"I didn't say I was going to. I said I might someday. Now I have to go. Jun's here."

"Okay. Bye, T.K." He hung up.

"How are you?" I asked Jun, putting away my phone.

"I'm great. What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend has an audition. What about you?"

She picked up her bag and rummaged around a bit before taking out a folder. "I do a little art on the side." She handed me the folder, allowing me to see what she meant. And they were beautiful paintings of various landscapes and scenes. I found myself in a world of color and contrasting darkness. It made me feel like I'm looking into this window and seeing inside Jun and into her heart. My favorite was a painting of a small baby angel playing with a huge amount of bubbles. It was so innocent while the one behind it was of a woman literally carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. There was so much darkness involved. Jun has stress too. And then there was one of Davis. He was back when he was thirteen and when he was sick. He was sleeping in a wheelchair. The background was plain and brown. I don't think I've ever seen him so peaceful…or in a wheelchair.

"I really love them." I told her. "I had no idea you were so into art."

Jun nodded. "I want to teach it someday. You know, like to college students. People who care."

"How long have you had that goal?"

She chuckled, slowly flipping through the artwork. "All my life, my art teachers told me I had great talent. Art class was a place where my true self can shine. But the other kids don't really have that. They complain that they can't draw and they give up. They stop trying. I know there are people out there willing to try their best to express their feelings and I want to help."

I smiled. "That's beautiful. I never expected you would be the artistic type."

She giggled. "Of course I am. Why do you think my hair looks this way? It's an artistic fashion statement! But anyway, I was called to present my paintings in an art show."

"That's amazing! When is it?"

"Tonight, here, at five thirty. Will you be there?"

"I'll try." I gave her a reassuring smile that held no promises. None what so ever.

She stood up. "Well, at least you'll try. I haven't even asked Davis. He's always busy with his noodle cart. He's going to be a father soon."

I nearly choked on the air that came in so quickly as my eyes were so wide. Consider my mind blown! "What?"

She nodded vigorously. "That's why he's working so hard on it. He needs it to make the money. Babies are expensive."

I nodded. "I can't believe it." My eyes were facing the ground but my mind went elsewhere. The naive kid we met four years ago is about to have a crash course in being a man.

"I know." Jun said, resting a friendly hand on my shoulder. "It was hard for us to believe too. He admits that he made a mistake but I believe he'll step up and be a great father."

I nodded. Maybe he will. I imagined Davis holding a little Davis in his arms. "That's why he wasn't in school."

"That's why he's not going back to school."

I gulped. I can't imagine Davis not being our only enthusiasm in the morning. Such a happy boy he was. "Wow..."

"But at least he'll be there for the baby unlike a bunch of teen fathers. I can't wait to see it!"

I smiled with her. "It would be interesting."

"Well, I have to go…"

"Wait." She stopped. "Was that you playing the violin?"

She gasped and turned her attention to the violin case next to her. "I almost forgot it!" She giggled. "Yes, that was me. It helps me get inspired. I've been playing that thing since it was a class requirement all those years back!" She smiled at it.

"You play wonderfully." I told her.

She blushed. "Thanks. I hope your girlfriend does well."

"Thank you. I hope your art show goes well." I waved as she left. Just in time, Yoko came out of the audition room just soaked with tears. I should have expected this would happen. "Oh Yoko..." I wrapped my arms around her a squeezed tightly. "It'll be okay." I hope she wasn't spending that whole time getting yelled at about how bad of a dancer she is. Then again, I thought she was a very good dancer. They must be hard core judges!

She pulled away. "I can't believe it." She wiped her tears.

"Don't worry. Things will be better next time." I said.

"No. It won't get better than this because I got in!" Yoko smiled but was still crying. She was crying tears of joy. "They really like me. I mean, they really like me, T.K."

"Should we call the police?" I joked.

She lightly and playfully slapped my chest. "No." She giggled. "We're going to do a very dark and gloomy song and the directors said we have to really feel the music. Can I hang with your brother for inspiration?"

We laughed but my smile kind of died, remembering what he said to me on the phone. "We can't see him."

She immediately stopped laughing. "What? What happened?"

"He..." I sighed. "He's in a deep emotional spot. It's complicated."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. Today is your day. How should we celebrate?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and walked out of the building. Leaving behind some of the bleak and heavy feelings for the artists to feed on.

* * *

Trivia: The whole art hall scene is one of my favorites. I originally wrote it for Yoko to be an actress but it would make more sense for her athletic body type if she was a dancer.

Trivia2: I wrote the scene at the park during politics class and almost had an emotional scene!

A/N: This scene was butchered so much, so I would love a review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: This chapter wasn't originally going to be in the story. And I'm kind of nervous for adding this in, but here goes nothing!

* * *

Chapter 7

I couldn't get a hold of Davis. It was true. He wasn't here to help me like he has before. I used to be able to talk to him when Matt was gone. Now he's not here to help me when I might lose him again. I sighed as I hung up the phone. Why is this happening?

"_You have to help me."_ Matt's voice played in my head since my last visit. He wouldn't tell me what the problem was. He just kept asking for help in a half pleading/half threatening voice.

I sighed again, trying to keep my cool. But it wasn't working. Nothing was. I couldn't even put it into words. I looked at the paper, but nothing came up. My Ticonderoga sat in my hand motionless. That's when I had a thought.

I had to go back.

Back before high school. Before babies. Before rehab. Before love. Before Yoko. Before high school. Before our first kiss. I had to go back four years. And I knew the only way to do it, the only person that can help. I grabbed my D-terminal and sent a message to Kari.

"Are you free for breakfast? I really need to get some alone time with you." I sent. Hopefully, I didn't sound too creepy. Waiting patiently, I waited for her reply. My heart was pounding. I didn't even know why. Usually I felt at ease with Kari. She brought me back. Maybe even further than four years. Maybe even eight. Back when I was eight and we went to the Digital World for the first time.

"Sure." She replied.

I smiled. "Great! I'll meet you at your place."

"T.K., what's the matter?" Patamon asked. But I couldn't make out the words to tell him. But I think I found the words to write it.

_I'm tired. I've been stretched out in all directions. I've lost so many battles. I've carried so much weight. And I'm tired. I'm searching for a light at the end of the tunnel. I'm reaching and I'll keep going until I can breathe again._

"I'm tired, Patamon." I told him. "I've never been so tired in my life." I remembered Jun's painting of the woman carrying the world. I don't have her strength and I might be going down for it.

Patamon sat down on my lap. "Take a nap." He told me. I looked over at the clock.

"I might as well just get ready for tomorrow and go to bed early. I'm going to meet Kari in the morning."

"That's great!" He cheered.

"Yeah. Hopefully, she'll help me get through this." She always has.

()()

The next morning, I hesitated to knock on the door. Hopefully she didn't change too much in our brief period of absence. When I knocked on the door, I felt a little relieved. And when she opened the door, I was overwhelmed with joy! "Kari!"

"T.K.!" She cheered and wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" I said. "It's been so stressful without you."

"Same here." She said, letting go.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She closed the front door. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, just that tea place." I said. "You know, the new one."

"Oh right." She smiled as we got going. It went pretty silently. I could've said what was going on. I could've told her about Matt and Davis and school and Yoko. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever told her. But at the moment, I didn't say anything. Just having her walk next to me made me feel secure. Just being with her made everything okay.

But then my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"T.K.! Do you have the project we've been working on?" It was Yoko.

"Hi! Yes, I got it. Don't worry."

"Great! I can't afford another 'F'."

"I would never forget something that important!"

"Great. Now about the project…" She started saying more but I remembered that I'm supposed to be with Kari.

I shot her a smile. Then to Yoko, I said "Let's talk about this later. See you in class, babe." Oh, why did I say that?

"Babe?" She asked in sort of a mocking tone.

I blushed. "Oh…well…you know…" And all real language was lost.

"You have a girlfriend?" She completed for me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I hope she's not mad. "Well, yeah. You remember when I went to Sarushima for the summer?"

"Yes, I think so. Is it...?"

"Yoko." I answered with a smile. Hopefully, that would lighten things up.

But she didn't say anything at first. She just nodded, probably picturing her in her head. "There's this guy I hang out with too. You remember Michio?"

Oh boy. That guy? I went wide eyed at the thought of that huge dangerous looking guy with little Kari. And he isn't that smart. "Michio? He's still in high school?"

"Of course he's still in high school." She said, slightly annoyed. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"It's just that…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "I took a class with him and...he's not the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean."

"Don't say that! He just needed a little help studying."

"Oh, that explains it." He said as we entered the shop.

"Did you think he would get kicked out by now?" She asked after our orders were taken.

"Well, it's just that he's older than us. Usually people are out of school by the time they're eighteen and close to being nineteen." I said.

"So what if he's off on a bad start? At least he can finish strong."

I smiled. "You're right. I think you're doing a good thing."

"Thanks." She said. "Michio and I kissed yesterday."

My eyes widened again. "Really?" I asked. "So who's the better kisser?" I remembered our first kiss all those years back and I had to ask.

She playfully hit my shoulder. "You know you're the better kisser!"

"Cool." I smiled to myself. "You're a good kisser too."

"Thanks."

And then the silence set in. I couldn't help thinking about that guy. Michio was so quiet. So alert, yet things just go in one ear and out the other. I don't know what goes on through his mind. And I'm pretty sure he has a short temper. I've seen him storm out of class for nearly no reason at all. It was something. "I just want you to be safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" She asked.

Oh boy. "I meant happy."

"You said safe." She pressed. "What did you mean?"

I looked up at the ceiling and back at her. Why does she want to know what goes on through my mind? "It's just that Michio's a big guy. And he looks angry all of the time."

"But he's not. He's sweet."

That's what they all say before they get them. "Kari…" I held her hand. "You're a smart girl and I trust that you'll make the right decisions. If he does hurt you, I'll always be here."

She shook my hands free. "No you won't. You're always busy and you never have time for anything. Michio is nice and honest and caring. And I just wish that you'll understand how I feel about him."

I felt my heart pounded in my throat. This can't be happening. It can't be. "You're right." I said, trying to bring her back. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She grabbed her bag. Don't do it. She stood up. Don't… And then she left.

"No…" I said to myself in a faint whisper. "Come back…" What have I done? What did I do? Where have I been?

My limbs started to ache. I was getting pulled in all sorts of directions again. By Matt. By Yoko. By Kari. By my Ticonderoga. And suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I looked around the place and felt all the eyes on me, but no one was looking. I grabbed my bag and slipped out of the shop. I kept walking as if nothing was wrong. But it wasn't working. The weight on my shoulders was getting too great. I got tired. And I couldn't make it. I looked around, not knowing my surrounds, and saw an internet café. Perfect.

I easily walked inside and headed straight for the computer in the corner. Without hesitation (not even to look at who would see), I took out my digivice and went to DigiWorld.

There, I was free. I dropped onto the soft grass as a DemiVeemon, an Upamon, and a Poromon went by. I turned over and lied on my back while I watched them go by. They were happy and bouncy as they giggled on. It made me smile, thinking about those old times. It was just what I needed. I'm back.

I came by the lake we always came across. That was the spot I went fishing with Izzy. I sat down and looked around. Then, I took out my favorite notebook and flipped to a naked page. Then I took my Ticonderoga out and began to write. And write.

()()

"Well, well, well…" I opened my eyes. I must've been asleep. Eventually, my eyes adjusted so I could make out Tai standing there with a smile on his face. "Long time no see." He said.

"Tai…" I sat up and looked around. My arm was wet from the lake and my notebook and pencil were nowhere to be found.

"Looking for these?" Tai asked, holding up my half wet notebook and pencil. "Ticonderoga, huh? The best pencil in the world!" He handed them back to me and sat down. "If I came any later, you probably would've drifted off to sea! So what are you doing here?"

I blinked. "I think the appropriate question is 'what are _you_ doing here?' Don't you have class?"

"Don't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Touché."

"Every now and again, I take a break." He said. "A little breathing room is good for your health."

That would explain why I've been so tired. "Well, I'm taking a break too. How did you get through this?"

Tai smiled, but he didn't say anything. Well, not at first. He kept looking out into the water. "I know it's hard. But you have to learn to manage your time." I didn't say anything. There was so much I could've said (don't you think I tried that?; how do I do it?; there's too much stuff and not enough time; etc.) but I said nothing. "And you have to find your light at the end of the tunnel. You're the bearer of hope. You should know that."

I swallowed. He was right. "I lost it."

He nodded. "It happens. At some point, I believe we'll lose ourselves in situations, but that's because we're not kids anymore." I sighed. "But that doesn't mean we can't gain it back."

I smiled. He was right. He's always right. Well, except when he's wrong! But will I be able to get my crest back? Can I somehow find myself again?

Tai flipped through the damp pages. "I was reading some." He said guiltily. "I hope it wasn't supposed to be private."

I shook my head. "It's okay. No one really had interest in reading them anyway."

"No one?" I shook my head again. "Well, I think they don't know what they're missing! I really like this."

"Really?" I asked as if I was a little kid getting candy. "You really think it's good?"

He nodded. "Very good!" He kept reading a little. "But…" I braced myself. My first piece of bad criticism. "…it doesn't have a happy ending."

I looked at it to see which story he was talking about. "I know."

"It's a short story about happiness without a happy ending." He blinked.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's kind of how it goes. Blame the characters!"

Tai smiled. "That's a very interesting author's choice." He said. "Have you ever considered doing this for a living?"

I nodded. "That's what I'm going to do!"

"Great! You're going to be the best!" He flipped through a few more. "This one's my favorite though, the one about the boy trying to win the girl's heart." He studied it for a minute. "Come to think of it, this guy, Kyle, reminds me a lot of Davis."

I smiled. "He was my inspiration."

He looked at a few more, flipping pages. "Is Yoko in any of your stories?"

I shook my head. "I never put her in a story because her life alone is one. Our relationship is a story that I can't really write about or alter in any way. But I've written a few shotty poems about her. I wish I was better at poetry, but I'm not."

"It's okay." He said. "But have you ever written about her dancing? From what I've been told, she's very good at it."

I nodded. "She is, but…" I sighed. Now, I felt bad. "I'm a bad boyfriend."

Tai smiled at this. I wonder if he wanted to laugh. "The thing about being in a relationship is that it's team work. You can't be a couple with just one or the other. You have to build her up and she'll build you."

"So become a team?" He nodded. "I'll do it!" One problem solved.

"And this one…?" Tai opened it to another page. "This one's about you, isn't it? It's you and Matt."

"Yes."

"He dies at the end."

"He does." I swallowed. "I was upset. At the time, I thought he went back to his old ways."

"But you have to have faith in him. He's doing the best he can, and we're doing all we can to prevent it."

I didn't have anything to say after that. How could I be so stupid?

"And this one? It's about you and Kari, right?"

I nodded.

"Back when you were kids?" I nodded again. "You go to Kari just to go back to moments like this."

"I do." I told him. "Kari's very special to me, and she helps me forget about all of the pressure."

"Now she has pressure and it's like your friendship is falling apart." I gulped. I let it happen. I know it. "But you can't rely on her to take you back to your childhood. Remember teamwork."

"Okay." I said, pondering it. "I've been selfish, haven't I?"

He shook his head. "You just need experience. Eventually, you'll know how to handle it." Tai gave a small chuckle. "I know it took me a while to get things. I tried going back. But I found myself going crazy trying to go back to simpler times. Back when I didn't know anything. You can't do college homework with an eleven-year-old mind! It's easier to attack head on and quit running."

I nodded. "I have to live for this moment now and worry about the next when it comes."

Tai simply stood up with the same wise smile. "Looks like my work here is done."

I blinked. "You mean, you knew?"

He winked. And without another word, he vanished. Was he ever here? Who cares? I have to see Yoko!

"Yoko! I'm coming!" I shoved my notebook in my backpack and slid my pencil behind my ear. "Yoko!" I set off running as fast as I could. I've learned so much in this one conversation. I did see the light. And I don't have to keep crawling. I can run. I yelled to the top of my lungs "I've found hope again!"

* * *

Trivia: As you may know, this wasn't originally in the story. But that's because I reread this before publishing and thought that there were A LOT of things left unsaid that got even me questioning what happened next! So tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: No, I don't copy and paste my disclaimer every document.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Yoko, we've been going out for a long time now."

She nodded as another ocean wave hit our bare feet. "Ten years now."

It's been a while since we came back to Sarushima. The sand was just as warm and fresh all those years ago when we first met. Ten years ago today, in the same spot, we became a couple. "I can't believe it's been ten years." I said as the waves hit again and adjusting my laying position on the beach towel to face her.

She faced me next. "I know. It felt like just yesterday."

"I love you." I finally told her. "And I can't imagine a day without you by my side."

"That's the first time you told me that. I love you too."

"I know we've had our fallouts and our fights and our break ups, but I feel like there's no turning back and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled. "You do?"

I nodded. I think I can feel my heart beating through my chest. "I bought an apartment. Will you move in with me?"

"Of course." She nodded. "I'll even pay rent."

"I also wanted to ask you something else." Another wave hit. I took a small box out of my pocket. She opened it and saw a small diamond ring shining in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Her mouth just hung open as she sat up and looked at the ring. I sat up next to her and kept my hand on her back. "Yes." She smiled as she put the ring on. "It's beautiful."

"I hope you're not disappointed about the size. I got this one because it reminds me of a star. You know, like the one you'll be." Yoko's dancing career came to an end after that one show. You know how Yoko is! She's the kind that lives in the moment. But lately she settled down and tried out for a professional volleyball team which she's in now! She traveled a lot for her games and practices while I attended college. "Wherever you go, remember that our love's like a star and follow us wherever."

"That's beautiful."

I smiled before admitting "I got it from a song."

"Let's make it our song." She kissed me. "I love you."

And it was. Yoko wanted to play it at the wedding. It was small, but our marriage is still going strong. With her sports career, we've traveled to so many places. She even attended school in America and got a degree. Seeing the world was great inspiration for me too. I've written two novels and published them. But we eventually moved back to Japan because Yoko got really sick.

Yoko lied in the pullout bed in the living room, watching TV when Kimiko and Kiyoko came over. I was reading one of the novels I was about to publish while Patamon and Tokomon took a nap on the foot of the bed. The twins knocked on the door very rapidly and precisely before I opened the door.

"Long time no see!" They both said.

"Hi!" I greeted. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Their unison always fascinated me.

"Kiyoko, Kimiko, how are you?" Yoko asked.

The twins came over and gave her a huge hug. "We got the stuff you wanted." Kimiko told her, placing a grocery bag beside her. "Do you really think...?"

"Sh!" Yoko hissed, looking at me. "The Digimon are napping."

Suspicious, I sat back on the arm chair as the women left the room. Patamon poked one eye open and closed it again. "What was that all about?" He asked as Tokomon stirred a bit.

I shrugged. "I don't really know."

Suddenly, the mysterious digivice Tokomon came with squealed for about half a second and stopped. It did the same thing a few weeks ago too. It was weird.

Tokomon woke up with a gasp. "The digivice!"

"What's wrong with it?" Patamon asked.

"It worked." He said, getting on his feet.

"But it's still off." I said. "It's just the same thing that happened before."

"Maybe you're right." He sighed and plopped right back down. "My digivice will never work."

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think Yoko is the DigiDestined you're looking for." I told him, rubbing my chin.

Patamon stared at me with those big digital eyes. He probably knew I was right, but then again, he could've been wondering why I thought this. Patamon had a complex yet simple mind. You can almost never predict what he'll say next. He looked over at Tokomon who looked pretty sad. "It's going to work." He told him.

"I thought I would finally be the first to find my partner but since I came to the wrong people I might be the last again." He sighed again.

"The first..." I said. "You mean there are more?"

Tokomon nodded. "There is a new generation of DigiDestined coming and I was last one to make the cut. Now I'll probably be the last to find my partner too." He started crying as Yoko came in with her friends. All three of them were smiling.

"T.K.," Yoko spoke up, "I'm pregnant." As soon as she finished the sentence, the digivice went off again.

"That's great!" I cheered nearly out of my vocal range and my eyebrows nearly hitting the ceiling. "I can't believe this! Really?"

She nodded, showing me the pregnancy test being positive.

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

()()

Pregnancy, in the male eyes...how do I put this...is hell. I don't really know for a fact what goes on in the women's mind, but men have it worse in my opinion. Women just have to circulate their lives around only them and the baby while we have to include ourselves and the good of the family. Sure, women have their pain and could do and say whatever they want and blame the baby. However, if I even sneeze in the wrong direction, I'll get my head cut off.

Yoko had to quit playing volleyball after her last game after she told me the news, but she took on coaching instead. So now, I wasn't the only one getting yelled at. Thank goodness for that! But at the end of the day, the players at the junior high school can't be blamed for not getting the right ice cream. But it was worth it by her last game of the season. I actually got to watch the players work. And they were brilliant!

The audience erupted when our team scored the winning point. Roars of applause drowned out Patamon's comment completely. But I could tell he and Tokomon enjoyed it. The audience gave their last bit of comments too before clearing out like cockroaches. Pardon the analogy. They creep me out too.

Yoko came out of the locker room after thanking the players for a good show. She was sweating and rubbing our son who was due soon. Or maybe sooner than I thought when I noticed the digivice go off along with Yoko firmly gripping my shoulder. "My water broke during half time." She told me.

"What?" I asked. "Why didn't you come get me then?"

"The show must go on." She smiled. "Now let's go be parents."

And off we were, rushing to the hospital. With some sort of miracle, Patamon called all of our friends and family. He was so happy to tell everyone the news and I was too busy driving while Yoko was too busy being in labor so I let him call. The weird thing about this whole thing was the digivice. Every time she had a contraction, it would go off.

Even at the hospital as the contractions came harder and more frequent, it went off louder and louder and sooner and sooner. "This seems so familiar." Patamon said. "This is what happened twenty-five years ago with your digivice. One day it went off and it kept going off until around midnight that next morning."

"What day was that?" I asked.

He thought for a second. "August the thirtieth on Earth."

That day, twenty-five years ago... "My birthday..." I said in almost a whisper. "It was the day I was born."

"It is!" Patamon gasped. "Then that means..."

"Yoko isn't destined." I concluded as Yoko came back from her walk in the hallway with Kiyoko. "It's my son."

"What...?" She asked almost too weak to hear the answer.

"Come on, Yoko." Kiyoko said, guiding her to the bed. "Let's get some rest."

"That sounds good." She said as she was being helped.

It was almost midnight. Sleep did sound like a good idea. But I pulled out my laptop and began typing a short story about my experience here. This dark bleak hospital that was absent in color but was just glowing with hope. Kimiko and Kiyoko came into the room so quietly to grab their purses and kiss Yoko good night.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning." Kiyoko whispered.

"Call us when it's time." Kimiko said. The twins waved goodbye at the same time in the same manner like robots before leaving.

Since I met them, they have grown so much. Kiyoko grew her hair out and usually wore it half up and half down. She doesn't dress like her quirky beach babe self anymore, but more like an actually school music teacher and mother of one. Apparently, she can sing very beautifully. Meanwhile, Kimiko went on to being a councilor at the same middle school. She dresses more professionally and wears her hair down most of the time.

I continued typing, long after they left and long after the lights went out. I was nervous, so I just kept typing and creating and expressing. My fingers became sensitive to the touch around two. Yoko slept so peacefully while Tokomon and Patamon slept at the foot of her bed. They were completely oblivious to the rhythmic click of the keyboard. Finally, after three short stories and one crappy poem, I passed out.

An hour passed before my head popped back up and noticed the sun wasn't shining. Yoko and the Digimon were still sleeping. It was only five in the morning. Only five. And I'm officially awake. After one mighty yawn, I set my laptop aside and went down to the cafeteria for coffee. But it was closed. So I ended up going down a few blocks to the fast food restaurant. When I got back half an hour later, everyone was still asleep. But I wasn't alone.

One of the nurses came in. "Good morning." She greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't." I said with a chuckle. "Well, for only about an hour."

She nodded, looking at charts. "That's how all first time dads are. I think it's cute. That's why I chose this field."

I smiled. "That's nice."

"Are you excited?"

"A little excited, a little anxious." The nurse started fiddling around with a few machines. "How is she?"

"Really good. By this rate we'll have a few more minutes until we are fully dilated." That's when she really checked Yoko. "Yes, in a few moments, we'll be in the birthing process."

Yoko woke up then and looked around. "I'm still here?" She asked.

The nurse giggled. "Don't worry, honey. You'll be out soon." Her watch beeped. "I have to tend to someone else real quick so just call for Nurse Tami if you need anything."

"Will do." I smiled and waved as she left. "I have to make a few calls."

"What? Now? It's like six in the morning." Yoko said.

"Tell our son. I guess he's a morning person." I took out my phone but Patamon took it from me.

"I'll do it! You rest. You've been up all night." He said dialing numbers.

"How can I sleep knowing my son will be born in any minute and my wife is uncomfortable?" But I relaxed in the armchair anyway. I got comfortable. A little too comfortable. The laptop kept my seat warm and the air was temporarily off. Nice and warm and comfortable I was...

"T.K., wake up. You're son is beautiful."

My eyes popped open to Mom's voice and I was frantically looking about. "What...? I missed it?"

She laughed. "I was kidding." She kissed my forehead. "Everyone is in the waiting room. Only me and Joan could make it up."

Mrs. Hiro nodded lightly. If you had to guess, Joan Hiro was your stereotypical Asian. Dark hair rolled into a bun, komono, wisdom, and all. Yes, Yoko got her hair and eyes from her father who I've never seen. "How are you, Yoko?" She asked her.

"I'm ready for a baby." She said. "I want it to be over."

Mom squeezed next to me. "Your father is trying to leave work and Matt should be here with Yuudai any second. Sora and Kim are in the waiting room." Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've seen my niece. I know Kim's been growing up fast. I wondered how big she is now.

"That's good." I said, stifling a yawn.

But Matt and Yuudai were kind of late. The doctors already told her to start pushing and they ended up coming in once the baby's head started crowning. Because Matt already had his daughter and has seen this before, he wasn't as freaked out as Yuudai who nearly left the room again. "Oh gosh!" He exclaimed. "He has hair!"

And there he was. Our son was born into the world. The baby cried and had his limbs all spread out to tell us that he wasn't happy! The doctor showed him to us before wiping him down. And for the first time, I cut the umbilical chord. Best day ever! "Look at him!" Yoko exclaimed. "He's beautiful!"

"He has your eyes." I said once my son looked at me.

"But he looks just like you." Yoko told me.

"But he has your round face." I said back. "What should we name him?"

Yoko thought for a second as she wiggled the baby's arm. "Connor. Because it rhymes with honor."

"Baby Connor." Patamon said in his normal bubbly tone. "Baby Connor Takaishi!"

"Connor…" I said warmly. "My child, always have hope, for it might be all you have."

Tokomon approached slowly with his digivice. "My...partner...?" To his pleasure, it actually began to glow and flash some light.

* * *

Trivia: I got the idea of Yoko coaching after I saw my cousin's last volleyball game. She won!

A/N: Okay! Review please and tell me how I did!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I thought it was nice when I originally wrote this story. Boy was I wrong!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Mom, I'm ready for school!" Connor shouted at seven thirty in the morning. "Mom?" For the past twelve years, we're still trying to work around all three schedules. Connor was a very active child when it came to school activities and outside activities. Yoko and I had to take shifts on who would drop him off and pick him up every day. But today wasn't a good day for me.

"T.K., can you drop Connor off? I have to go. I'm already late for practice." Yoko said.

I sighed, looking at the computer screen. "I've been up all night with this story. Can you drop him off real quick? You're already late. What's a few more minutes?" I said. "I promise to pick him up after his community service thing."

Connor came into my study room. "It's okay, Dad. I'll walk. And it's AV today."

I turned around at him and blinked a few times so my eyes would adjust. "You know, I need a break anyways. Let me drop you off."

Connor smiled. "Can I take Tokomon with me?" He asked with such gusto.

I gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, son, but you know the rules."

He sighed. Then, he shouted "Sorry, Tokomon." And that resulted in Tokomon crying all the way from the bedroom.

()()

On the way to school, Connor was filming the whirling cars and street signs with the camera we bought him. It was a funny story how he got so attached to it. When Yoko was filming his first steps, Connor actually ran to the camera and shut it off. He probably broke it seeing as she never uses it again. Anyway, the broken camera was his favorite toy. And now he handles shots like a pro!

"Are you making another video, son?" I asked him.

He shrugged (well that's what I saw from my peripherals). "I don't know yet. But it would make a good scene wipe." Then he said. "Do you think I could go to one of Mom's practices? I want to capture the moment! I think it'll make a great music video or commercial."

"I guess it would." I nodded.

"Hey, Dad, did you know it cost way less to get medical work done in India or Thailand?"

I raised my eyebrow at the random statement. "I didn't know that."

"Do you think we'll ever go there to play?" He asked, referring to Yoko's volleyball tournaments.

"I don't know."

"If we were to go, and if Mom gets injured or if someone gets sick, the doctors there would heal us for only one eighth of the price."

I blinked. "Is there any particular reason why you're bringing this up?"

He didn't say anything at first. But he did give a long painful sigh that usually came before a deep confession. "I just want to make conversation." I bet it was because we don't talk as much. We're all pretty busy.

"We're going to have to change that, don't we?" I smiled. "I'll tell you what. During Mom's next match, we'll have our own little vacation."

Connor smiled. "Thanks, Dad." Just in time, we pulled up to the front of the school.

"So, what time am I picking you up?" I asked him as he slid out of the car.

"Four thirty." He replied. He waved before closing the door.

And that's how a normal day in Tokyo went. But sometimes, he'd have to leave school for long periods of time due to the volleyball schedule. Of course, he didn't mind it. He liked to miss school, but I didn't. Connor was a smart boy but he doesn't get all the knowledge he deserves. Sometimes, his homework piles up, and sometimes he'd just skip it all together. There are days I have to stop writing to go to a parent teacher conference to explain his absences.

So, lately, I've been stressed about it. I knew this wasn't the best for him. Why did I ever do it in the first place? Because it's good to travel. But that just gets in the way of his grades. "Yoko, we need to talk." I said when she got home that afternoon.

"Me too. I have some news to tell you." She said and plopped onto the couch, still sweaty from practice. I gave her a bottle of water and sat down next to her.

"You go first." I said.

Yoko sighed and crossed her legs. "Our team is moving. Someone bought our team and is willing to give us a lot of money for it. But we'd have to move." I took in a breath to express my thoughts, but she kept going. "I mean, I don't want Connor to move, but I don't want to lose my job to support us. I don't want you being the only bread winner. That'll put too much stress on you." I was going to say something again, but… "I know, we have to do what's best for him, but what else can I do? I have to go. I'll just send the money here so you guys can live off of it." Now, I was confused. "I'm sorry, T.K., but I have to go with the team. You and Connor should stay here until he's eighteen and moved away. Then, you can do whatever."

And just like that, my work here was done. "Yes, I think that would be best." I said. But it wasn't that easy to just let go like that. "I don't…"

"I know. But what else can we do?" She sighed again. "But we'll still be married. And this isn't goodbye. We still have a few more months to talk about it."

"Yoko…"

"I don't want to lose you." She hugged me. "I don't want to go."

"Then don't…"

She buried herself into me and squeezed harder. "I have to."

"Just look for another job. It'll be okay."

"I can't."

"Yoko…"

She let go of me and yelled "I'm going and that's that!" She said. "This isn't goodbye."

I nodded. "Our love's like a star, remember?" I heard the latch to the door and assumed it was Connor. But it was only three thirty.

He came in very silently and closed the door with his usual small smile. But he didn't say hi or anything. He just walked passed us towards his room. "What are we going to tell him?" Yoko whispered.

I thought for a second. "Well, we have to tell him the truth." I whispered back. "Who knows? Maybe he can handle it."

"Oh no." I heard from Connor's room. He couldn't have possibly overheard us. "Oh no." He said again, sounding sadder than before. "No!"

Yoko stood up and I followed her to his room. "Connor, what's wrong?" She asked.

Connor was standing by his nightstand, staring at the guinea pig cage we got him for his birthday. I took a closer look to see the little white fur ball lying on his stomach motionless. "He's…he's gone…" My son said in a low whisper. "Wheeks is gone."

I looked at Yoko who hugged our son greatly. "I told you the last time, Connor. Guinea pigs don't last that long. But you did a very good job taking care of him." She kissed his cheek. "He lived for a full six years!"

Connor didn't say anything at first. "I just want to be alone for a while." He said in a robotic tone. I've never seen him this crushed since the first guinea pig. She also died of old age.

"We'll be in the living room." I told him.

()()

"How about this one?" Yoko asked. We were at the pet store, looking for another Takaishi to take home. As usual, Connor was looking at more guinea pigs. There was one Yoko was pretty attached to. It had blonde fur and blue eyes like the rest of the family. "It's so chubby and adorable!"

Connor smiled, watching him run on his wheel. "What do you think, Tokomon?"

Tokomon blinked at the fat animal. "I like him!"

"Let's name him Chewy!" He smiled. And he kept that smile all the way into the car.

The ride was quiet at first. But then Yoko spoke up. "Do you know who Chewy reminds me of?" She asked.

"No." Connor said. "Who?"

"You." She turned around in her seat. "He has the same hair and eyes. And he's so energetic."

"Just like you." He replied. Connor's a healthy child, but he wouldn't get too much into sports.

Yoko smiled at me and then at him. "Will you think of me when you see him?"

Connor didn't say anything. He's probably confused by the question. I know I would be. "I guess…" He said.

"I'm going to be going away for a while." Silence. "I know it's hard, but…"

"Where are we going?" He asked.

She sighed and turned back around, facing forward. "Not we, honey. Just me." She thought for a minute. "Our team is moving so I'm going to have to go with them."

"What?" Connor asked. "You're leaving?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

I looked up at the rear view mirror at Connor. He was as stiff as a board. Like a stone, he was unmoving. I swallowed. "Connor, it's okay if Mom leaves for a little while. She's just going away on business. But we'll stay here."

Connor blinked as we headed towards the garage. "Why can't we come? We always go with you."

"Connor, listen." I said as I pulled up into a spot. "It would be best if you stay here with me. That way you can focus on your life here."

"No…" Connor said. "I…" He stopped. He must've realized that I was right. "But…"

"It's okay." Yoko said, getting out. "It won't be for a while."

Connor slid out of the car with the cage in his arms and Tokomon on his shoulder. Still, I couldn't read his face. Then, he closed the door and started walking away. I can honestly say that he didn't take it as I hoped. Well, he took it better than I hoped (I think). He didn't cry at least. I just wished that he said something. Anything.

But after dinner, Connor came to me after Yoko went off to run with her friends. Shyly, he stepped into my office with Tokomon in his hands. "Dad…" He spoke up.

At the time, I was on the computer, looking at another dead screen. "Yes, Connor?" I answered, turning to him.

"I have a question." He said. "Can you tell me…? How did you meet Patamon?" He asked. "Is he really from that place called the Digital World?"

I nodded. "It's kind of a long story."

"What's DigiWorld like? It sounds like an amusement park."

I leaned back in my chair. "DigiWorld…it's a lot like Earth, but it's a lot different at the same time." I thought for a minute. "They both have grass, trees, skies, a sun, a moon, and stars like we do. But all of DigiWorld is made out of data. Everything there is still a mystery to us, so my friend, Izzy, and his team are working on all the questions."

He smiled. "That sounds cool. I want to go!"

"Me too!" Tokomon spoke up. "I haven't seen DigiWorld in such a long time!"

I smiled. "Okay. We'll go. I promise."

"You promise?" They both exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Yay!" They both went off.

()()

"Be good for me, okay?" Yoko kissed my son on the forehead. "Remember, I love you so much."

"Do you really have to go?" He asked, nearly suffocating poor Tokomon.

She nodded. "But I know you'll be strong for me and watch me play for you."

"Let me go with you." He dropped his Digimon on the ground and hugged his mother with great force. "Please."

"Connor, we already discussed this." Yoko looked over at me with sad eyes. She wasn't the same girl I fell in love with at the beach. She was now a woman, a mother, with deep thoughts and feelings. My love stood before the terminal unable to shake my son off.

"Connor, let go of Mom." I held his hand but he shook me right off. He had his Mom's determination.

"I'll be back before you know it." Yoko let him go. "Don't forget you have a little piece of me that'll be with you until I'm back. Okay? Remember Chewy?"

Connor nodded as he began a light sob. "I love you, Mom."

She kissed his forehead again. "I love you too." Then she kissed me. "And I love you."

"We'll miss you." I told her.

"Write a best seller for me."

"Win your next game for me." I chuckled. "Bye, Yoko."

"Bye, Mom." Connor stood beside me as we waved Yoko goodbye. This was all for his own good. I mean, Yoko would be traveling a lot. It would be a better decision to keep him here to grow up. This wasn't the first time he had to see his mother leave, and by the way things are going, it wouldn't be the last.

At home, I got to work on my next novel. It was a funny story how I got inspired to write a book series. I had writers block one day and Connor came in for another story from our adventures in the Digital World. Then he asked "Why don't you write your books about that?" And now, I'm writing my second.

Meanwhile, Connor and Tokomon were playing with their new friend, Chewy. "I love this guinea pig!" He cheered. "Look at him run on his wheel, Tokomon!"

"He sure can run!" Tokomon said.

"We should enter him in a contest! Do you think we can, Dad?"

I turned around from my desk and saw them on the floor, watching Chewy run. "You can if there's a pet contest coming up."

"Cool! Let's run down to the pet store and see!"

I turned my attention back onto the dimly lit computer screen. Boy, have I had a headache trying to write this! Anyway, I heard the little one leave as a message popped up. It was from…Cody.

"Have you been to the Digital World lately?" It read. I looked over at Patamon who was sleeping on the edge of my desk.

"Patamon, read this." I told him.

He opened an eye and closed it. "I can't read, remember?"

He was right. Digimon can't read or spell. "Okay, let me read it to you."

"If it's another one of your long fanfiction, I'll pass."

I raised an eyebrow and gave a confused glance. "Why? I thought you loved my fanfiction."

"I do, but they're long!"

I rolled my eyes. It's a good thing I stopped writing them years ago! What will I do without Patamon? "Anyway, it's a message from Cody."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense! What does it say?"

"Have you been to the Digital World lately?" I read. "What do you think it means?" I replied "No, why?"

"We had a run-in with a Digimon. It appears he was possessed by a black hex nut." He said and I read aloud.

"A black hex nut?" Patamon asked. "Like the dark rings?"

"Or the black gear." I added. Instead of being concerned about this, I was actually smiling, pulling out my faithful Ticonderoga. "Patamon, it looks like we have a new story on our hands!"

()()

"Hey, Dad! Come on already! We have to go!" Connor stripped me from the computer with his dazzling excitement. It was his first time.

"Right." I smiled. "We don't want to be late."

_Twenty five years have passed and I've become a novelist. I'm working on a series of books on our adventures in the Digital World. There have been a lot of big changes in the world, and us since then..._

It was a beautiful day in the Digital World. The butterflies floated by emphasizing that there was no danger. Tai's son, Yukio, looked back with excitement. "Hey, everybody, look! It's T.K.!" He cheered.

We all said our hellos and greetings as we met with the whole group. Well, everyone except for Davis and Daisuke.

_Now everyone on the planet knows about the Digital World and has their own partner Digimon. But, besides all the changes contact with the Digital World has brought on, one thing has remained the same... our friendship! We all still get together, and those gatherings are some of the happiest days of my life! Tai and Agumon are diplomats dealing with relations between the real and Digital worlds. And Tai finally cut his hair..._

Tai squatted down to his son's and Agumon's level. "Hey! You wanna play tag?" Agumon asked Yukio.

"Yeah!" He answered. He reminded me of Tai so much.

_Matt and Gabumon become an astronaut team and made it all the way to Mars, even though they were only supposed to go to the moon._

"Now, be careful, Son." Matt told him. Little Shoji was just like Matt, wanting to prove himself as tough!

"Aw, how come?" He pouted.

"I'll take care of him." My niece, Kim, told Sora. She was growing to be an excellent big sister.

"Okay." Biyomon said. "And I'll take care of _you_!"

_Sora and Biyomon are fashion designers. Biyomon says their new line is just to die for!_

Meanwhile, Joe gave his son, Mel, some friendly advice. "Try to stay clean."

"Nah!" Gomamon objected. "Go roll in the mud."

_Joe's the DigiWorld's first doctor. Too bad his patients keep eating his tongue depressors._

"Now, remember to share with the other kids." Mimi told her son, Makoto.

With his hands in his pocket and his Tanemon on his head, he replied "right."

_Mimi's cooking show is the only time she takes off her hat._

Next to Izzy, his daughter, Hitomi, was ready to have fun. She was already about to go when Izzy told her "Make sure you don't act like a rammcat!"

"Or a thimmchip!" She replied with equal enthusiasm.

_Izzy researches the DigiWorld. He and his daughter have their own language._

Meanwhile, the Salamon that belonged to Josh, Kari's son, was bouncing around as Kari asked him "Ready to have some fun?"

"Mmhmm!" He replied returning her two thumbs up.

_Kari's a teacher. She actually likes being at school._

Yolei securely held her baby, Keanu, while she told her children "Now, whatever happens, don't get all panicky, okay?"

"But, Mom," their son, Sam, spoke up, "that's what you always do." Their oldest daughter, Aika, joined in their laugh as Ken smiled.

_Ken and Yolei are married with children, and Ken and Stingmon are detectives. But Yolei says he can't detect when it's his turn to do the dishes._

Last but not least, we have the tall and still as a statue Cody. His daughter stood sweetly with her Upamon in hands and asked "Hey, Dad! Can I sue if I get tagged it?" Of course, that question remained unanswered.

_Cody's a defense attorney. He's bought 100 briefcases because Armadillomon keeps sitting on them._

"Hey, everybody!" I turned and saw Davis coming with Daisuke. "Sorry we're late!" We all greeted as he made his way.

_Well, Davis finally opened his noodle cart, and believe it or not, he became a huge success. There's now Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle carts all over the world!_

"What are you still doing here standing with your dad? Go play tag!" Davis told Daisuke. It was just the same way you would expect from him since we were kids. Oh, how the more things change, the more they stay the same!

"Yeah!" Veemon agreed. "Go show them what tag's all about!"

Daisuke pumped a fist as he cheered "All right!" Then, to the other kids, he asked "So are you guys ready?" They nodded. "Come on everybody! Let's do it!"

And with that, they took off.

_So, you can see we're still having adventures. They're just a little different than the ones we used to have when we were kids. The darkness has not been conquered, and it will continue to fight against the light forever. But as long as people remember to follow their dreams, evil will be kept at bay. And on days like today, it's hard to see any darkness anywhere. Now it's up to our children, and to children everywhere, to follow their dreams. Who knows where they'll end up? But the only way to find out is to take the first step into adventure..._

And with the wild ride we've taken these past 25 years, all the insecurities, all of the climaxes and plots, we put them to rest. As a team, we did overcome so many struggles with ourselves and with each other, leaving others for new beginnings. We've grown and found ourselves with all the support of our Digimon. And end the end, we've rekindled love, reunited a family, overcome fame, fought off the darkness, found faith in destiny, found faith in family, and found passions.

But the story doesn't end here. All twelve of us have spread our gifts into our children, so they can grow up and have their own story to tell. With us, our story ends, but theirs is just beginning. And who knows? Maybe our stories will collide one day. But until then, the power rests in their hands.

The End

* * *

Trivia: I thought of the ending during Kari's story. With all of these stories, I hope the epilogue makes sense now.

A/N: That's the end of everyone's stories. I hope you enjoyed them, and I encourage you to read the others if you haven't already. But if you have read them all, tell me what you think! Your opinion is really important to me. Also, there will be a crossover with all of these Epilogue stories, so look out for that one!


End file.
